Primævus
by M. Mayor
Summary: Aquel colegio estaba estampado en la carta que llegó por lechuza el verano pasado. Un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hogwarts, primer año. Los Merodeadores. Dando inicio a una saga muy diferente.
1. Hogwarts

**Primævus**

_(Tiempos Lejanos)_

**M.********_Mayor_**

* * *

**1  
Hogwarts**

Una imagen del colegio estaba estampada en la carta que llegó por lechuza el verano pasado. Sus padres habían dicho que de Hogwarts habían salido los mejores magos y brujas de todos los tiempos. Se sentía ansioso; le causaba mucho interés y al mismo tiempo una enorme necedad por desmentir cualquier cosa que no fuese totalmente verdadera. Si se sentía engañado se lo diría a sus padres, sin miramientos. Así que, definitivamente, tenía que conocer a Albus Dumbledore.

James Potter se encontraba en la estación de King Cross, con un baúl en el carrito y una lechuza negra acompañándolo. Era la primera vez que veía tantos muggles juntos. Sus padres lo habían conducido hasta la estación, esperando a que cruzara el andén 9 y ¾. Se acomodó las gafas que traía debajo de su espeso cabello y estuvo listo para cruzar.

Ella jamás había pensado encontrarse en un lugar como ese. Vio la inscripción que tenía el tren: _Expreso de Hogwarts_. Sí, no se podía equivocar. Ya había cruzado la barrera que había entre el andén 9 y 10. Sin embargo, Lily Evans no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer después. Estaba muy impresionada y no tenía idea de lo que significaba utilizar magia. Al provenir de una familia no mágica, todo le causaba una fascinación y temor al mismo tiempo. Caminó cautelosa entre el tumulto de estudiantes. Sus brillantísimos ojos verdes, miraban a todos lados; llevaba el cabello rojizo atado a un listón. Estuvo a punto de chocar con algunas personas por el enorme peso del baúl que iba empujando en el carrito. Algunos chicos y chicas la miraban extraño y murmuraban entre ellos.

Tuvo algunos problemas para subir su equipaje. Entró en uno de los compartimientos y afortunadamente lo encontró vacío.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

—Gracias —contestó tímidamente, la pelirroja.

La chica que le ayudaba era tan alta como ella, de cabello castaño y rizado; sus ojos tenían el color de una aceituna y sonreía jovialmente. Iba vestida con una larga túnica negra. Ayudó a Lily a colocar su baúl de forma correcta.

—Soy Lilian Evans —extendió su mano hacia su nueva compañera.

—Dian Roosevelt —la chica rizada devolvió el saludo.

Afuera, había un bullicio de estudiantes, subiendo y bajando del expreso. Muchas familias despedían a sus hijos.

—Me imagino que también eres del primer año de Hogwarts, ¿no es así? —preguntó Lily a su compañera.

—Sí, también soy nueva —sonrió la chica, amistosa.

—¿Tus padres son magos? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí —contestó Dian—. Mi madre trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Misterios. Y mi padre es el director de la Organización del Quidditch.

Lily se quedó muda sin comprender nada.

—Yo soy de padres sin magia —dijo Lily apenada.

—¡Ah, vaya! —exclamó Dian—. Bueno, tendré que aprender mucho de ti.

Lily sonrió, ahora se sentía más cómoda.

James entró en un compartimiento, el único que no estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Había un solo chico adentro. James entró y colocó el baúl arriba de su asiento. El chico leía un periódico, "El Profeta" se leían sus primeras letras. Era un muchacho flacucho, de cabello espeso y negro, recortado hasta las orejas: nariz afilada y ojos grises intensos. Parecía simpático.

—Hola —saludó a James, retirando el periódico hasta el rincón—. ¿Primer año?

—Hola. Mi primer año —contestó sonriente, James.

—Me llamo Sirius —abrió una pequeña maleta y sacó una gragea de chocolate y se la ofreció a James—. Sirius Black.

James aceptó la gragea y tomó asiento.

—Yo soy James Potter.

—Bueno, Potter, espero que seamos compañeros de casa —sonrió Sirius, mientras comía una gragea.

James tomó la suya, estaba a punto de morderla, cuando vio que de ella salía una secreción verde, nauseabunda que olía a diablos.

—¡Eagh! –exclamó James al mismo tiempo que la arrojaba—. ¿Qué era eso? —exclamó malhumorado.

Sirius se doblaba de risa, mientras trataba de no ahogarse con su gragea.

—Una gragea encantada —respondió Sirius, tratando de recobrar el habla—. Las acabo de hechizar. Lo siento —sonrió.

—Interesante—sonrió James.

Lily y su compañera veían ansiosas a través de la ventana. Los estudiantes iban y venían por el pasillo del tren.

—Y dime Lily, ¿en qué casa quieres estar? —preguntó Dian.

—No lo sé. No sé cómo son las casas —contestó Lily apenada.

—Bueno, las hay buenas y malas. Mis padres fueron Gryffindor, pero mi abuelo era Slytherin —dijo Dian, buscando entre su baúl—. No te preocupes, sabrás cómo son las casas cuando lleguemos.

La chica sacó un libro de su baúl y lo mostró a Lily.

—Este libro era de mi abuelo. Observa: este es uno de los libros ocultos de las Artes Oscuras. Mi abuelo lo heredó a mi padre y él me lo dio a mí. Es fascinante.

—¿Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Lily—. Eso es como… ¿magia negra?

—Así es —sonrió Dian—. Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con este libro. Bueno, pero es un secreto. No le digas a nadie que yo lo tengo. Lo traje al colegio sólo para tener una guía en la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué más sabes sobre magia? —dijo Lily, entusiasmada.

—Bueno, desde pequeña quería aprender hechizos. Pero nunca se me permitió.

—¿Qué dijeron tus padres de que vendrías a Hogwarts? —preguntó Lily.

—Se alegraron —contestó Dian, guardando su libro nuevamente en el baúl y sentándose en el asiento opuesto al de Lily—. Y luego me compraron una escoba nueva. Estaban locos porque recibiera mi carta. ¿Y los tuyos?

—También se emocionaron —sonrió Lily—. Bueno, mi hermana no.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Sólo una hermana. Pero ella no es bruja.

—Vaya —se lamentó Dian—. Yo no tengo hermanos. Soy única. Qué fortuna debe ser tener una hermana.

—Es como si no la tuviera.

—Si yo fuera ella me hubiera alegrado por ti —sonrió Dian—. Aunque la vida muggle debe ser increíble.

—¿Muggle? —intervino Lily.

—Sí. Ya sabes, gente no mágica.

—Ah, con que así se les llama.

—Sí, muggles —afirmó Dian—. Iré a comprar algunos bocadillos, ¿gustas?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Dian se encogió de hombros y salió al pasillo.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Potter? —preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

James había sacado una pequeña caja de madera. Había estado jugueteando con ella un rato, hasta llamar la atención de Sirius.

—Nada, Sirius Black...

—Dime, Potter—insistió el muchacho y se sentó al lado de James—. ¿Acaso es una bomba fétida? —exclamó entusiasmado.

—No, no. Nada de eso. Sé que están prohibidas.

—Vamos Potter —rogó Sirius y tiró de la caja.

Unas manos pequeñas con postulas saltaron de pronto y tomaron a Sirius por el cuello, mientras él miraba horrorizado.

—¡Ah! Olvidé decirte que esta es la mejor imitación de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante —sonrió James y cerró cuidadosamente la caja.

—¡Vaya, Potter!

Dos minutos después, Sirius Black y James Potter estaban comiendo caramelos reales, hablando como dos grandes amigos. La puerta corrediza del vagón se abrió y un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro, entró.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? Todos los compartimientos están ocupados —dijo, algo apenado.

—Claro que sí, Remus —dijo Sirius y apartó sus cosas de un asiento.

—¿Sirius?

—El mismo, anda siéntate —ofreció de nuevo Sirius.

Remus acomodó su baúl cerca de él.

—¡Ah, perdona! Él es mi nuevo amigo, James Potter —dijo Sirius.

—Gusto en conocerte, James —contestó amablemente Remus.

—Igualmente, Remus —sonrió James—. ¿Ya se conocían?

—Hace una semana, ¿verdad, Remus?

—Sí, en la tienda de varitas —afirmó el chico.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían que cambiar de compartimiento, pues un grupo de chicos de mayor grado entró repentinamente, mirándolos despectivamente. Ya llevaban puesto el uniforme; a la derecha de éste se veía un escudo plateado, con acabados verdes, como una serpiente.

Intimidados y rechazos, los tres novatos salieron rápidamente arrastrando sus baúles y pertenencias. Molestos y abrumados, caminaron en búsqueda de otro lugar vacío, pero casi todos se encontraban llenos.

Remus iba distraído, intentaba encontrar un vagón disponible. En el pasillo casi tropezaba con una chica. Se trataba de la amiga de Lily, quien lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Sirius y James encontraron un vagón casi vacío, estaba ocupado por una chica. Sirius se acercó decididamente y sin ningún miramiento acomodó sus cosas en los compartimientos. Miró a la chica pelirroja y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero ella le desvió el gesto. De pronto, otro muchacho entró en el vagón: se trataba de un chico delgado, de piel cetrina, con los cabellos tan negros y opacos como su túnica. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y una cara de pocos amigos.

Remus parecía confundido, los chicos habían desaparecido en el pasillo, así que malhumorado tomó su baúl y se dedicó a buscarlos. Dian le había dirigido una mirada de soslayo mientras lo veía marcharse. Estaba a punto de entrar en su vagón, con los bocadillos en la mano, cuando vio a Lily salir de éste, seguida del chico de la nariz ganchuda.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida.

—Aparentemente ocuparán este lugar —respondió Lily, disgustada.

Dian entornó sus ojos a los dos chicos que reían y hacían ruido en el interior del vagón, y luego miró repentinamente al chico que acompañaba a Lily.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dejarás que un par de mequetrefes nos quiten nuestro lugar? —preguntó mosqueada—. ¿Y éste quién es?

Lily no supo qué decir. El chico miró a la pelirroja y dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin decir nada más. Dian le entregó un sándwich de crema a Lily y entró en el vagón. Lily dudó por un instante. Se fijó al fondo del pasillo: aquél que se marchaba era su amigo, Severus. Se conocían desde antes de recibir la carta a Hogwarts y Lily parecía preocupada por él. Pero la voz resonante de Dian la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y ustedes qué se creen?

—Vaya, los encontré —dijo Remus, quien de pronto apareció.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo Dian, exasperada.

—¡Calma, calma! —dijo Sirius, levantándose de pronto—. Podemos negociar con este vagón. Me llamo Sirius Black y ellos son mis amigos: James Potter y Remus Lupin.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Dian los miró disgustada. A ella nadie le quitaba nada y si alguien lo intentaba, estaba acostumbrada a pelear y conseguir todo, como diera lugar. Sin embargo, la voz ecuánime de James intervino.

—Nos echaron de nuestro vagón, ¿podríamos compartir?

Dian lo miró aún molesta, luego echó un ojo a su compañera, quien se mordía el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, la chica rizada suspiró y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Comenzó a comer su bocadillo, sin preocupación. Los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos, victoriosos. Lily se acomodó en un rincón, con la cara pegada a la ventanilla.

—Ella es Lily y yo soy Dian —dijo al fin la chica de los rizos—. ¿Ustedes son de nuevo ingreso?

—Sí —afirmó Sirius.

—¿A qué casa quieres pertenecer? —preguntó Sirius a Dian.

—No lo sé —contestó Dian, pensativa.

—Bueno, yo quiero ir a Gryffindor —dijo Sirius, resuelto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dian.

—He oído cosas muy buenas.

—De todas se dice lo mejor. Menos de Slytherin —dijo James de pronto. Lily lo miró de reojo y cambió de dirección otra vez a la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigada, Dian.

—Bueno, dicen que muchos magos de mal talante estuvieron y están ahí.

—¡Vaya, yo quería Slytherin! —dijo Dian, viendo hacia la ventanilla. Sirius se sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí. Sé que esa casa tiene muchos secretos sobre las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Remus, entusiasmado—. También escuché eso. Pero la familia y esas cosas siempre tienen que ver.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dian.

—Puedes estar en la misma casa que tus padres o abuelos.

—Mi abuelo era Slytherin, pero mis padres fueron Gryffindor —dijo Dian.

—Toda mi familia fue Slytherin —dijo Sirius, preocupado.

—Mi madre fue Ravenclaw y mi padre Hufflepuff —dijo Remus.

—¿Los tuyos, James? —preguntó Dian.

—Gryffindor.

Entrada la tarde encargaron más comida a la señora del carrito. Estaban a una hora de llegar a Hogwarts y la tarde ya había caído. Las chicas fueron a los vestidores del tren y se cambiaron de ropa por los uniformes del colegio, mientras los chicos lo hicieron dentro del vagón. Cuando estuvieron listos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas y entusiasmadas. James seguía sin hablar mucho, mientras que Sirius ya había hecho buena amistad con Dian, ambos tenían ya ideas para interrumpir clases una vez estando en el colegio.

—¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso ahora? —musitó Remus, con voz desaprobatoria.

—Vamos, Remus. No seas aguafiestas —le sonrió Dian.

—A nadie le cae mal divertirse en el primer día de clases —dijo Sirius, alegre.

El expreso se detuvo y todos los estudiantes contuvieron los gritos de emoción, sobre todo aquellos que iban a cursar su primer año en Hogwarts. Los cinco chicos bajaron con cuidado del tren, les indicaron que sus baúles se dejarían en el mismo sitio donde los colocaron. Lily estaba asombrada, tantos estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro. De pronto la voz gruesa de un hombre, se escuchó entre todo el tumulto.

—¡Los de primer año, síganme!

—¿Eso es un gigante? —preguntó Lily a Dian admirada.

—No, los gigantes son más grandes —contestó Dian en un susurro.

Era un hombre joven, altísimo, robusto, de barba larga. Llevaba un quinqué para alumbrarse. Todos los alumnos de primero, asombrados, lo siguieron hasta donde él les indicaba. James, Remus y Sirius hablaban con entusiasmo, mientras las chicas los seguían. Lily intentó encontrar con la mirada a Severus, pero nunca lo vio. El hombre los condujo hasta un sendero muy estrecho en donde todo estaba oscuro.

—En un momento llegaremos a Hogwarts. Doblando la siguiente curva.

De pronto, se divisó a lo lejos el gran castillo del colegio. Torrecillas con ventanas alumbradas y las cúspide rocosa que cubría las laderas; las estrellas resplandecían más que en ninguna noche.

El hombre se dirigió a todos y ordenó:

—¡Suban a los botes, no más de cuatro!

Todos se acomodaron en un bote distinto. James y Remus subieron a uno, mientras que las chicas fueron acompañadas por Sirius en otro. El hombre revisó que todos estuvieran en un bote, para después gritar el llamado para que comenzaran su recorrido hasta el castillo.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó el hombre—. ¡Adelante!

Los botes comenzaron a flotar uno detrás del otro. Todos en perfecto orden, y lentamente para que nadie, ni el más distraído se mareara.

—Mira a Sirius —dijo Remus a James, irónico—. Parece que ha venido a conquistar chicas.

Sirius hablaba animadamente con Dian y Lily.

Un chico de cabello claro, peinado de lado, robusto y bajo de estatura, acompañaba a Remus y a James en el bote. No hablaba y se le notaba muy nervioso.

Lily estaba ansiosa por conocer todo acerca de Hogwarts, mientras que Dian no paraba de hablar de algunos misterios que encerraba el castillo.

Por fin llegaron a un extraño túnel, donde el hombre que los conducía les ordenó pisar tierra firma. Pidió que se alinearan y mantuvieran el orden. Los condujo hasta una puerta, donde llamó tres veces. Una mujer, alta de grandes ojos y gafas, salió a su encuentro.

—Aquí están los de primer grado, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Vamos, todos síganme.

Los chicos muy nerviosos siguieron a la profesora. Hagrid dio media vuelta y regresó por donde habían llegado. Lily veía con fascinación todas las cosas raras que estaban a su paso. La profesora los condujo por unas grandes escaleras y se detuvo ante una gran puerta tallada cuidadosamente. Todos pusieron atención a sus palabras.

—Bien, estamos a punto de entrar a la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, donde serán elegidos para que habiten una casa. Hay cuatro casas diferentes: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En un momento serán llamados.

Todos asintieron muy nerviosos, menos Sirius, que quería entrar corriendo por la puerta que tenía frente a él. James se frotaba los nudillos, Remus se daba calor con las mangas de la túnica. Lily miraba a todos lados, mientras que su amiga contilleaba con Sirius. De pronto, la profesora McGonagall los hizo pasar. Abrió las puertas de madera y frente a todos los estudiantes de primer año apareció el Gran Comedor.

Éste se trataba de un comedor inmenso, repleto de estudiantes. Velas flotando por el aire y el centenar de cabezas de los estudiantes de otros años. James sonrió cuando vio al fondo del Gran Comedor, la mesa de profesores, donde estaba el que debía ser el director, Albus Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall traía consigo un sombrero, remendado. Los estudiantes de otros grados miraban a los chicos de primer curso con gran curiosidad. La profesora sacó un pergamino y acomodó un taburete casi cerca de la mesa de profesores. De pronto, el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Todo mundo guardó absoluto silencio, mientras escuchaban la canción. Lily miraba sorprendida cómo aquel sombrero hablaba y no sólo eso, sino también cantaba. Una vez que terminó la canción, el salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Los nuevos estudiantes se acercaron por órdenes de McGonagall.

—Bien, cuando diga sus nombres, pasarán y se sentarán aquí. Les pondré el sombrero y él los asignará a una casa.

La profesora comenzó a llamar a uno por uno de la lista. Pasaban, temerosos y asustados. El sombrero meditaba poco y gritaba su nombre. Después de siete Slytherins, cuatro Ravenclaws, ocho Hufflepuff y cinco Gryffindors, por fin era el turno de Sirius.

—Black, Sirius —dijo la profesora.

Sirius corrió hasta el taburete y se sentó muy confiado. Muchos lo miraban divertidos, su humor era contagioso. El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.

—Hmm... —murmuró el sombrero—. Mucha energía, Black. Tú serás… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Sí! —gritó Sirius con más gusto del que se esperaban

Corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y después fue el siguiente turno.

—Pettigrew, Peter —dijo la profesora.

El chico que había estado en el bote con James y Sirius, pasó muy nervioso, casi tropezando con su propia túnica.

—Vaya… -murmuró el sombrero—. Tu don no es la inteligencia, pero eres servicial. Sabrás qué hacer si te pongo en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron, pero no tan fuerte como lo hicieron con Sirius. Peter se sentó nervioso y observó pasar a los demás.

—Lupin, Remus —alzó la voz.

Remus pasó algo temeroso, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Dumbledore miraba con atención.

—Ya veo -dijo el sombrero—. Una mente para Ravenclaw, pero el corazón del Gryffindor. Tendrás que saber manejar tu intelecto y fuerza en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Remus sonrió satisfecho, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Sirius, que aplaudía fuertemente. De nuevo, se hizo el silencio.

—Roosevelt, Dian —dijo la profesora.

La chica respiró profundo y se aproximó. Se sentó en el taburete, la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó el sombrero—. Tienes la mente que desean los Slytherin. Pero a veces es mejor no correr riesgos… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Dian sonrió contenta, después de todo, quería estar en Gryffindor. La profesora llamó nuevamente.

—Potter, James —el chico se acercó y se colocó el sombrero.

—Buen carácter, Potter —murmuró—. Problemático y honesto…

James no comprendía nada de lo que el sombrero decía.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

James sonrió aliviado de no ir a Slytherin.

—Evans, Lilian —dijo la profesora.

Lily pasó temerosa. Se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero. A lo lejos miró a Severus Snape que la observaba deseoso e impaciente por conocer el destino de la chica.

—Ya veo... Extraordinarias cosas, chica, extraordinarias. Eres… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lily suspiró agradecida y feliz. La profesora McGonagall volvió a llamar.

—Snape, Severus —dijo y alistó el sombrero.

El chico de nariz grande, cabello negro y piel cetrina, se encaminó al taburete, la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Lily lo veía atentamente, él se había desilusionado al verla en la casa de los Gryffindor. Apenas el sombrero había rozado su cabeza lo designó.

—¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el sombrero.

—Tuvimos suerte —dijo Sirius a Remus.

Guardaron silencio cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y dio las palabras para que comenzara el banquete. De inmediato aparecieron muchas bandejas de comida en la mesa. Todas repletas de los más exquisitos manjares con los que ningún muggle hubiese podido soñar.


	2. Los Gryffindor y el Slytherin

**2  
Los Gryffindor y el Slytherin**

Esa misma noche, fueron conducidos hacia donde era su casa correspondiente. Los chicos fueron separados de las chicas, pero acordaron verse temprano por la mañana para ir a desayunar. Esa noche fue mágica para todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso en Hogwarts. Sobre todo para Lily Evans que estaba sin dormir en una enorme cama con dosel. Estar en Hogwarts era un gran privilegio y lo mejor de todo es que ya tenía buenos amigos. La experiencia de ser bruja era algo totalmente distinto a lo que ella esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el Gran comedor. Muchos estudiantes charlaban animadamente caminando de un lugar a otro. La profesora McGonagall pasó a la mesa de Gryffindor y les entregó la lista de horarios para sus respectivas clases.

- Mira –dijo Dian extendiendo su hoja hacia Lily-: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras después del almuerzo –sonrió.

- ¿Qué crees que nos enseñen? –preguntó Lily.

- No tengo idea –respondió Sirius, intentando ser amistoso.

- Miren, compartiremos la clase con Ravenclaw –dijo James.

- ¡Oh no! –interrumpió Sirius-. Pero tenemos pociones con los Slytherin.

- No le veo nada de malo –dijo Lily, sonando algo aprehensiva.

- Eso dices tú –dijo James-. Nosotros tuvimos problemas con algunos Slytherin. Ayer en el expreso.

- Ya veo –dijo Dian-. Bueno, supongo que entonces sí es malo. Pero con algunas bombas fétidas… -dijo con cara de inocencia.

- Muy ingeniosa –rió Sirius.

- Dense prisa –dijo Remus dando un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza-. En cinco minutos comienza la primera clase. Es Historia de la magia.

Se apresuraron con el desayuno y fueron caminando hasta el aula donde se impartiría la clase. Entraron a lo que era una habitación cómoda y vieron a un fantasma esperar en el escritorio.

- Bienvenidos a su primera clase –sonrió el fantasma del profesor Binns.

Buscaron asientos y estuvieron atentos a la clase. Historia de la magia tocaba con los Hufflepuff y parecían ser amables. El profesor Binns los colocó por parejas y Lily trabajó con Dian. Sirius y Remus formaron otro par y James se juntó con el chico que los había acompañado en el bote el día anterior. Lo hizo por compasión al ver que no tenía pareja de trabajo. Cuando el profesor Binns les entregó unos pergaminos para que trabajaran, James se presentó a su compañero.

- Me llamo James –dijo él sonriente-. ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Peter –sonrió el chico regordete.

- Bueno, parece que esta clase es interesante –dijo James tranquilamente.

- Sí –respondió Peter-. Aunque no soy muy bueno para recordar las cosas.

- Bueno, podemos hacer esta clase más divertida –dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con un pergamino hizo una bola de papel, después tomó su varita a escondidas del profesor Binns que estaba leyendo un libro en su escritorio. Dijo unas palabras en el mínimo volumen posible, Peter lo observaba muy interesado. James hizo que la bolita de papel levitara delicadamente y fuera hasta la mesa donde Remus escribía tranquilamente y Sirius leía los pergaminos del profesor Binns. Con un suave _flit_ de varita, James dejó que la bolita cayera sobre la cabeza de Remus.

Peter contuvo la risa y James desvió la vista discretamente fingiendo no ver a Remus que había volteado a todas partes para ver quién la había arrojado. Sirius rió casi silenciosamente. Remus lo miró furtivamente y siguieron con su trabajo. James revisó que Remus estuviera nuevamente distraído y volvió a encantar otra bolita de pergamino. Peter sonreía al ver que nadie se daba cuenta. James dirigió de nuevo la bolita hacia la mesa de los chicos, esta vez quería darle a Sirius, pero su puntería falló y nuevamente se estampó en la cabeza de Remus.

Peter casi moría de risa, James se volteó nuevamente fingiendo inocencia. Remus había volteado a todas partes, pero no había nadie de quién sospechar. Sirius ahogaba la risa y continuó trabajando.

Esta vez no tenía que fallar. James tomó el último pergamino que quedaba y lo volvió a encantar. Peter tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. La bolita flotó hasta la mesa donde estaba Remus y cuando James estaba a punto de soltarla, un pergamino salió volando de la nada y se estrelló contra su cabeza, desacomodándole los anteojos. Peter volteó sorprendido para ver quién lo había hecho y James furioso vio que en la mesa de las chicas estaba Lily riendo y Dian sonriendo satisfactoriamente con varita en mano.

- James Potter y Dian Roosevelt –dijo severamente el profesor Binns-. Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por la insolente idea de aventar pergaminos en clase.

La campanilla del término sonó y Dian hizo una expresión de disgusto, James sonrió divertido, después de todo, la clase había sido amena. Salieron y Remus miraba a James burlonamente.

- Me contaron que habrá un partido de quidditch a finales de este mes –dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamó James-. ¿Y quiénes jugarán?

- Me parece que será Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw –dijo Remus entrando a la conversación-. ¿No irán a almorzar?

- Claro que… -enmudeció Sirius.

El chico de piel cetrina, Severus Snape se cruzó con ellos. Iba muy orgulloso con su túnica y la insignia de Slytherin. Sirius lo miró agudamente, mientras James plegó las cejas. Remus se había apartado e insistió ir a almorzar. Severus intentó ver si Lily los acompañaba, pero ella no estaba ahí.

- Veo que todos quedaron en Gryffindor –dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

- Y tú quedaste en la mejor descripción de tu persona –dijo Sirius burlonamente- Con las víboras.

Snape apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Remus tomó a Sirius del brazo y le insistió en ir al Gran comedor. El Slytherin se quedó muy enojado, sin saber de Lily y decepcionado. Las chicas estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando jugo de calabaza. Remus se sentó y se sirvió un poco de tostada. Sirius todavía seguía furioso y sólo aceptó una gragea de chocolate, mientras que James comía un pedazo de carne.

- Pareces molesto –dijo Lily a Sirius.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Dian.

- Fue un pobre idiota Slytherin –murmuró James.

- Esos Slytherin –dijo Dian-. Ahora toca Transformaciones, después tendremos la clase de Pociones con ellos.

- Nos toparemos con ese pelo grasiento –dijo James con burla. Sirius casi se atraganta con la gragea.

- No se me había ocurrido ese sobrenombre –dijo Sirius graciosamente.

Lily los miró cautelosamente, pobre Severus, con tan mal carácter se venía a meter con ese par de niños inmaduros. No le desagradaban, pero tampoco se sentía aún muy amistosa con ellos. Remus sonrió y vio a través de una de las ventanas gigantes del Gran comedor. Hagrid llevaba un gran trozo de madera hacia su cabaña.

- ¿Ese es Hagrid? –preguntó Remus, curioso-. ¿Qué hace?

- No sé, es raro. La primera vez que se le ve, da miedo –dijo Dian- Pero igual parece simpático.

La mirada de Remus se topó con el sol, entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de él y sintió como un balde frío de agua cayendo en su espalda.

- ¿Q-qué día es hoy? -preguntó misteriosamente a Dian.

- Hoy es 1 de Septiembre –dijo Dian tranquilamente.

- ¡Primero! –exclamó Remus y todos lo voltearon a ver.

- Remus, en todo caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases –dijo Sirius irónico.

Todos lo miraron extrañamente y él continuó bebiendo juego de calabaza un poco nervioso. Unos minutos después corrían al aula de Transformaciones, donde McGonagall estaba esperando en su escritorio. La profesora tenía la mirada dura, pero cuando se le trataba bien podía ser muy amable. Los chicos se sentaron por separado, mientras la profesora les indicaba lo que harían durante el resto del año.

Para James, Transformaciones había sido una asignatura interesante desde el primer momento. Él quería saber si era capaz de adquirir la forma de un objeto o de un animal. Siempre quiso saberlo. La profesora McGonagall se llevó toda la clase indicando la forma de trabajar, los métodos que utilizarían y sobre todo, remarcando, que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir la clase con alguna broma absurda. Dian hizo un gesto de decepción y de inmediato la profesora supo, por sus caras, quiénes le darían problemas en el año. Cuando por fin terminó la hora, los chicos se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Donde tomarían la clase de Pociones, que por lo visto sería un verdadero tormento con los Slytherin como compañeros. Sirius iba refunfuñando y planeando las mejores formas en darle lecciones al narigudo de Snape. Lily sin darse cuenta de ellos, iba divertida escuchando algunas recetas mágicas que Dian le contaba en el camino, ignorando por completo el hecho de que tenían planeado molestar a su amigo. James y Remus miraban cómo la tarde comenzaba a caer y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Remus se puso un poco nervioso, pero nadie más que James lo notó. Entraron a la mazmorra. Estaba ahí un profesor, gordo y calvo, de ojos prominentes, bigote garrafal y muy negro como el de una morsa, botones sumamente pulidos y un aspecto pulcro. El profesor Horace Slughorn. Les indicó sentarse en grupos de seis y todos lo hicieron. Los Slytherin miraban desafiantes a los Gryffindor y por nada quisieron mezclarse con ellos. Sirius estaba atento a lo que hacía Snape, tenía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo que calculaba con la vista dónde debería dársela.

- Hace falta alguien para formar el equipo –dijo Lily.

- ¡Peter! –llamó James.

El chico regordete estaba solo en un asiento, cuando James lo llamó sonrió y se unió al equipo. El profesor indicó que harían una pequeña poción para curar heridas sencillas. Harían un remedio para cortaduras hechas por papel o raspaduras. Les dio los ingredientes y las instrucciones. Todos se pusieron a trabajar en absoluto silencio; Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Snape, que éste a su vez le devolvía la mirada orgullosamente.

- No te está provocando –dijo Lily, un poco a la defensiva.

- Es un idiota –dijo James murmurando.

- El hecho de que sea diferente no lo hace idiota –replicó Lily, en voz baja.

- No peleen, no vale la pena –dijo Dian distraída, moliendo hierbas en el mortero.

- ¿Y qué piensas que deberíamos hacer? –preguntó maliciosamente Sirius.

- Una maldición –dijo Dian de pronto, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál sugieres? –preguntó Remus con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece un _imperio_? –dijo Dian divertida.

La miraron incrédulos y ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada inocente. Durante la hora que les quedaba de pociones intentaron hacer sus brebajes. Para Lily fue bastante sencillo a pesar de no tener idea, Sirius continuamente se frotaba la cabeza en señal de no saber lo que hacía. Dian estuvo a punto de arrojar todo el material en la cara del profesor Slughorn. Sólo Remus conservaba la calma y ayudaba a Peter a terminar con su sustancia. Unos minutos antes de que se diera el toque final, el profesor aumentó diez puntos a Slytherin.

- ¡Bien hecho señor Snape! –exclamó el profesor contento-. ¡Observen cómo su compañero fue capaz de hacer su poción! ¡Brillante! ¡En la primera clase!

Los chicos miraban a Snape con recelo, él se alzaba sobre todos y orgullosamente miró a Lily, que sonreía tiernamente y contenta por él.

- ¿No quisiera que le besemos los pies? –dijo Sirius casi a gritos.

- Necesitarías otra poción para el contra veneno después de eso –dijo Dian mirándolo de reojo.

Se llegó el toque de la campanilla y salieron de las mazmorras lo más rápido posible, para no ver la horrenda cara de Severus y su sonrisa satisfactoria. Sirius enfurecido fue directo con James a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por la tarde Lily se encontraba en la misma sala común leyendo su correo. Era carta de sus padres, donde le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Lily sonreía y a pesar de llevar sólo un día en Hogwarts ya los comenzaba a extrañar. De inmediato tomó pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir la respuesta. James entró por el retrato de la señora gorda y se sentó en un sofá cómodamente. Saludó a la chica.

- ¿Correo? –preguntó.

- Sí, de mis padres –contestó Lily, un poco indiferente.

- Vaya, qué bien –dijo James gustosamente.

Lily se quedó en silencio, escribiendo lentamente su carta, sin mirar a James. Él sabía por qué ella se comportaba así, no quería ser de nuevo grosero, pero no entendía cómo era posible que fuese amiga de ese estúpido narigudo.

- Bueno, buscaba a Remus –dijo él, rompiendo el hielo.

- No lo he visto –dijo Lily algo pensativa.

James miró a través de una ventana y vio a lo lejos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid a un enorme sauce. Era gigantesco e imponente.

- Qué extraño árbol –dijo James a Lily.

- ¿Cuál?

- Aquel, mira –señaló James con el dedo índice-. ¿Ves sus ramas?, parecen brazos.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo Lily y volvió a escribir.

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo.

- Y es el único que no está lleno de hojas –observó James.

- Debe ser un vestigio del colegio –dijo Lily-. Oí que Hogwarts aún conserva el mismo aspecto de todos los años.

La sala común se comenzó a llenar de más estudiantes que se preparaban para ir a dormir. Dian bajó del dormitorio de las chicas, traía algo en manos. James estaba atento al enorme árbol que estaba dentro de los terrenos del colegio, muy cercano a lo que era el bosque prohibido.

- Hola –dijo Dian llegando a James y Lily-, ¿han visto a Remus?

- No, no lo hemos visto –dijo Lily.

- Yo también lo estaba buscando –dijo James-. Pero no apareció por ninguna parte.

- Vaya, quería mostrarle algo –dijo Dian un poco desilusionada.

James miró las manos de Dian y vio que un libro muy grande de color negro se asomaba. Sólo Lily reconoció que aquel libro era el que Dian le había mostrado en el expreso, uno minutos después de conocerse.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó James a Dian.

- Oh, no es nada –dijo Dian apresurada-. ¿Y tu amigo Black?

- En el comedor.

Otro silencio más. Dian comprendió que a Lily no le agradaba el chico Potter. No supo hacer nada contra eso y regresó al dormitorio de las chicas, despidiéndose de él. Lily seguía escribiendo, mientras James nuevamente dirigió su mirada al sauce.

Pasada la media noche, todos los alumnos fueron a la cama. James se encontró con Sirius y se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Mientras que Lily desapareció de su vista, con la carta terminada en sus manos. Pero Remus no apareció.

A la mañana siguiente debían estar muy temprano en la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall había advertido que aquel que llegara tarde recibiría un castigo. Dian y Lily iban corriendo por todos los pasillos, no habían desayunado. ¿Quién iba a decir que no servían los despertadores muggles? Se habían quedado dormidas y no eran la excepción. También James se les unió a la carrera y entre los tres tocaron apresuradamente la puerta de McGonagall. La clase todavía no comenzaba, habían llegado cinco minutos tarde y ya todos estaban dentro del aula. Para no hacer ruido entraron casi de puntillas, la profesora McGonagall entró al aula diciendo buenos días muy alto y casi de golpe. James suspiró aliviado, vio que Sirius estaba en un asiento bastante alejado, además se encontraba con Peter Pettigrew y no con Remus, como había imaginado.

La clase fue distinta a la del día anterior. James pasó la hora hablando bajo y bromeando con las chicas, mientras veía que su amigo Sirius no la pasaba tan bien con Peter. Lily había accedido un poco a las bromas de James, aunque eran más tolerables cuando Dian se encontraba ahí. Al terminar la clase de McGonagall todos fueron al almuerzo, donde se supondría verían a Remus. Siendo el segundo día de clases era extraño que él no se encontrara ahí, el chico había desaparecido así como si nada. Seguramente recibiría un castigo muy severo. Pero tampoco lo vieron en el comedor.

- ¿Qué pasará con Remus? –preguntó Dian intrigada.

- No tengo idea –contestó James-. Esta mañana no estaba en su cama, estaba intacta.

- Yo tampoco lo vi ayer por la tarde –dijo Sirius sirviéndose jugo.

Dian iba a tomar una tostada, pero el brazo de Peter derramó el jugo muy cerca de ella, salpicándole pequeñas gotas sobre su blusa.

- ¡Mira qué has hecho, Peter! –exclamó Dian en reclamo.

- L-lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta, perdón –dijo muy avergonzado.

- Vamos Dian, son sólo pequeñas gotas –intercedió James.

- Ten más cuidado –dijo Dian con mal genio.

Podría haberlo matado con la mirada y Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza. Todos estaban preocupados por Remus que no había aparecido en toda la mañana. Y en lo que restó del día tampoco. Tuvieron clase de Encantamientos, de Historia de la Magia, el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Vuelo donde Dian se había mostrado excepcionalmente buena y James no se había quedado atrás, por último se encontraban en Pociones, nuevamente con Slytherin, y de Remus, ni seña. El profesor Slughorn no dejaba de adular el ingenio de Severus y eso para Sirius era insoportable.

Ya no eran sólo los chicos quienes repudiaban a Severus, ahora también Dian no lo soportaba. Cada vez que ella sorprendía a Snape volteando hacia su lugar, le dirigía unos ojos de rudeza cruda y gestos bastante toscos. No quería decírselo a Lily, se estaban haciendo buenas amigas y al parecer a ella le importaba mucho el muchacho de pelo grasiento.

Por la tarde todos se dirigieron a la sala común. Tenían deberes que terminar y Sirius quería mostrarle a James los nuevos objetos que había encantado. Entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda, las chicas se quedaron cerca de la chimenea, para terminar los deberes de McGonagall, mientras que los muchachos se iban a sus dormitorios.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Remus durmiendo sobre su cama. Sorprendidos se acercaron a él y vieron que su rostro tenía rasguños y algunas cortadas poco profundas. Remus dormía tranquilamente, pero su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sin duda algo le había pasado la noche anterior y James estaba decidido a descubrirlo.


	3. El plan

**3  
El plan**

Dejaron a Remus dormir un poco más, estaban conscientes de que algo le había pasado y era grave. Su cuerpo lo delataba, estaba ensangrentado de las piernas y los rasguños de su cara se comenzaban a hacer morados. Los chicos decidieron ir a la sala común para terminar los deberes y no incomodarlo. Cuando bajaron, Sirius no resistió la idea de contárselo a Dian, que muy asustada hizo conjeturas.

- Lo que es seguro –decía mirando pensativamente al techo- es que algo o alguien le haya hecho esas cortaduras. ¿Estaría vagando por el bosque prohibido? –dijo de pronto, asaltada por la idea.

- No lo creo –respondió Sirius, tranquilamente-, es Remus.

- Bueno, no lo conocemos muy bien –intervino Lily, que se había apartado de James-, seguramente eso sucedió. Fue al bosque y ahí algo lo atacó, ustedes saben lo que dicen, que miles de criaturas extrañas habitan ahí.

- Si así fue –habló Sirius- deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería, ¿no lo creen? Podría ser algo grave.

- Pero si fue sólo por diversión –dijo Dian-, lo castigarán y quizá lo expulsen.

- Tienes razón –dijo James-. Mejor dejemos las cosas así y nosotros curémoslo.

- Ni siquiera sabremos cómo –dijo Sirius, dubitativamente.

- Mejor esperemos a que despierte –intervino James-. Él nos dirá qué sucedió.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo así? –preguntó Dian insegura.

- Confiemos en que sí –respondió James-. ¿Tú qué piensas, Peter?

- ¿Yo? –dijo Peter temeroso, que no había hablado-. Pues… eh… yo estoy de acuerdo con James.

Todos asintieron y trataron de hacer los deberes. Aunque en toda la tarde no quitaron el dedo del renglón a cerca de Remus. Llegada la noche y una vez que todos habían cenado, se dirigían a dormir. James entró a la habitación muy despacio, para no despertar a Remus, pero él ya no estaba ahí. James extrañado comenzó a buscar en los cajones de la mesita de noche, quería revisar si la ropa de Remus seguía ahí, temía que el director o algún profesor hubieran descubierto que estaba en el bosque y fue atacado y quizá lo hubieran expulsado.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –dijo una voz detrás de James.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó James un poco asustado-. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Remus estaba tranquilo, sus cortaduras estaban sanando y ya estaba listo para dormir, tenía el pijama puesto y se veía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

- Tuve algunos problemas –dijo Remus sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte? –dijo James-. Vimos todas las heridas que tienes y nos preocupaste mucho.

- No era mi intención –dijo Remus algo nervioso-. Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer por mí, gracias.

- Claro que debe haber algo –dijo James sentándose a su lado-. Dime qué ocurrió, quiero ayudarte.

- No James, mi problema no tiene solución.

- Entonces, ¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? –preguntó James intrigado.

- Tuve que ir a casa –dijo Remus cabizbajo-. Mi madre se encuentra muy enferma.

- Lo siento mucho –dijo James-, pero ¿por qué tienes todas esas cortaduras?

Remus se quedó callado durante unos segundos, James no tenía idea de lo que él le pudiera contestar, pero estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. Su aspecto alegre que siempre tenía había cambiado por un semblante pálido y de cansancio, James lo notó en cuanto lo vio.

- Verás James –dijo Remus casi en un murmuro-, en casa… tuve algunos problemas.

- ¿Quién te hizo esas cortaduras? –dijo James casi en un reclamo.

- Son de… mi… mascota –dijo Remus aliviadamente-. Mis padres tienen un perro gigantesco que me hizo esto.

- Pero eso no lo pudo haber hecho un perro –dijo James dudoso-. Son más grandes que las garras de un perro.

- Este es un perro… ehm… mágico –dijo Remus apresurado-, no es cualquiera. Y hace ese tipo de ataques cuando no se le trata bien.

- ¿Por qué tus padres no hicieron nada? –preguntó James.

- Ellos… no se dieron cuenta –dijo Remus-, en cuanto me rasguñó vine enseguida a Hogwarts. Ya sabes, no puedo demorar mucho, son visitas rápidas.

James no estaba seguro de que Remus dijera la verdad. Él se veía muy demacrado y delgado, tenía que estar pasándole algo grave como para que su semblante fuera ese.

- ¿De qué está enferma tu madre, Remus? –preguntó James.

- Tiene…-dijo Remus inseguro- algo en… el estómago. Es de cuidado y tengo que ir a verla para que se sienta mejor.

- ¿Y tu padre por qué no se queda con ella? –dijo James.

- Porque ella quiere verme, me extraña y con su enfermedad siente la necesidad de que esté ahí.

- Ah, ya veo –dijo James-. Espero que se recupere pronto, aunque deberías decirles a tus padres que ese perro es peligroso.

- Sí, bueno, lo quieren mucho –dijo Remus.

- Ya –dijo James-. Es mejor que durmamos, se nota que tú no lo has hecho y mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para Transformaciones.

- ¿Hay trabajo? –preguntó Remus acostándose sobre su cama.

- Sí –respondió James e hizo lo mismo-. Pero como tuviste que salir por motivos familiares, no creo que McGonagall te vaya a reprender.

Remus se acomodó en las sábanas y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, James lo observó y como una intuición supo que su amigo estaba mintiendo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir su secreto. Sirius llegó tarde al dormitorio, junto con Peter y encontraron a los chicos dormidos. Creyeron que ya habían charlado y se acostaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, las chicas revisaban correo que había llegado. James llegó y se sirvió jugo de calabaza. Lily intentó fijar su mirada en otro sitio.

- ¿Qué tal Remus? –preguntó Dian.

- Está mejor –respondió James-. No le ocurrió nada malo. Estuvo en su casa y fue atacado sólo por un perro.

- ¿Un perro? –preguntó la chica, incrédula.

- Sí, difícil de creer, ¿verdad? –dijo James.

- Pero ustedes dijeron que… –dijo Dian.

- Eran bastante grandes –terminó Lily, también desconcertada.

- ¿Y las hizo un perro? –preguntó Dian extrañada.

- Eso dice Remus –dijo James-. No creo nada de lo que dice, él nos oculta algo.

- ¿Será tan grave como para que no lo diga? –dijo Dian.

- Bueno, quizá le haga falta confianza –dijo Lily.

Esa había sido una indirecta para James, el chico lo notó, había sido como si Lily abogara por Snape. En cuanto sonó la campanilla fueron rápidamente con McGonagall a la clase donde entregarían unos deberes bastante interesantes sobre animagos. Remus ya se encontraba dentro del aula junto con Sirius y Peter. Las chicas se sentaron en asientos continuos y James se les unió. La hora transcurrió normalmente y después tenían que dirigirse a Herbología, donde la profesora Sprout los estaba esperando.

La clase se daba con los Hufflepuff y todo marchaba bien. Tenían que quitar la hierba mala a unas plantas que tenían muchas ramas, lo más curioso era que estas ramas eran como brazos, que se movían, daban palmadas y hasta aplaudían. Aunque la flor no tenía cabeza, ni pétalos, ni capullo. Sólo un botón rojo que parecía ser un pequeño ojo.

- Odio las plantas –decía Dian en un susurro a Lily-. Son tan asquerosas… repugnantes… y…

Una rama golpeó a Dian en la boca, tan fuerte que se escuchó como un latigazo. Lily y Remus rieron.

- ¿Les parece gracioso? –dijo Dian enfadada-. Si no tuvieran vida ya las habría pisoteado.

- Y si no contara como calificación –agregó Remus.

- Sí –dijo Dian-, por cierto, supe lo que ocurrió. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien –respondió Remus-, gracias.

- Espero que tu madre se reponga –dijo Dian.

- Sí, ya está mejorando.

Lily estaba tratando muy bien a la planta y la profesora Sprout subió cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

- Si yo tuviera esas manos delicadas –dijo Dian a Lily-. Bien hecho.

- Gracias –dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos enseguida? –preguntó Remus.

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –respondió Dian.

- Vaya, ya era hora –exclamó él, entusiasta.

- Sí, estoy ansiosa –dijo Dian, machacando una raíz.

- No entiendo qué es lo que te atrae esa materia –dijo Lily pensativa.

- Bueno, que es prohibida. Que tiene muchos secretos fascinantes sobre la magia.

- ¿Acaso te atrae lo prohibido? –preguntó Lily, irónica.

- Así es –respondió Dian sonriendo-. ¿Qué hay de malo?

- ¿Por qué razón? –preguntó Lily.

- Bueno, creo que tiene algo que a mí me gusta.

- Así que todo lo tenebroso te gusta, ¿verdad?

- Sí, todo.

- ¿Vampiros?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Dragones?

- ¡Sí!

- Hasta Sirius cuando se levanta, ¿verdad? –dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Bueno, hay excepciones… –respondió Dian divertida.

La campanilla anunció el fin de la clase. Todos dejaron las tijerillas con que estaban cortando ramas y se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. James iba pensativo, estaba tratando de encajar todas las preguntas que tenía en ese momento. Sirius lo miraba extrañado.

- Vamos Potter –le dijo divertido-, deja de pensar más en eso y comienza a vivir. Mañana será el primer partido de quidditch que veremos en Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón –respondió James alegre-. ¿Crees que podamos entrar al equipo?

- No –respondió Sirius-, escuché que sólo los chicos de grados superiores entran. Además no ha habido ningún jugador tan joven que juegue en Hogwarts durante un… siglo, aproximadamente.

- ¡Vaya –exclamó James-, quien lo logre debe ser muy afortunado!

- Sería todo un ídolo –dijo Sirius-, imagínalo, estando en primer año y jugar quidditch.

Los dos apresuraron el paso y llegaron al aula donde tendrían clase. El profesor llegó un poco atrasado y se presentó. Una vez que todos los conocían y que les había dado la forma de evaluar, les dejó el primer trabajo.

- En nuestra primera clase –dijo el profesor, que era un hombre de media edad y se veía simpático-, veremos por qué los vampiros han sido la discordia del mundo mágico. ¿Por qué nadie confía en ellos?, ¿por qué son tan temidos?, quizá más que los hombres lobo, estos seres son muy interesantes. Bien a trabajar.

Todos sacaron pergamino, Remus estaba un poco pensativo. Dian muy entusiasmada comenzó a escribir.

- ¿Me ayudarías? –preguntó Remus.

- Claro que sí –respondió Dian sonriente.

Estuvieron trabajando muy bien en la clase. El profesor notó muchas cualidades en Dian, se dio cuenta de que era una chica a la que se le daba la materia. En algunas personas, eso era abrumador, pero imaginaba que siendo tan inteligente sería favorable para ella, incapaz de dañar a nadie. Cuando terminaron, el profesor les agregó puntos a Gryffindor por cada trabajo bien realizado. En el de Dian subió diez puntos. Salieron y fueron al comedor, ella radiante de felicidad. Llegaron a comer un poco de carne y se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin compartirían con ellos la siguiente hora, Pociones.

- Odio esa clase –exclamó Sirius.

La clase fue la misma. Sirius mirando ferozmente a Severus y éste observando atentamente a Lily.

- Es un pesado –masculló Dian revolviendo sustancias en un recipiente.

- Narigudo de pacotilla –le respondió Sirius.

- Podría ser menos hostil con ustedes si fueran amables –dijo Lily, decepcionada del comentario de Dian.

- ¿Qué no has visto cómo te mira? –exclamó Dian en un tono bajo, pero muy molesta.

- Sí, pero…

- Vamos Lily, ¿cómo puede ser tu amigo?

Lily apagó su mortero. Dian temió haberla ofendido. Peter medía su poción. Estaba agregando unos extraños polvos que el profesor Slughorn había indicado. Les advirtió que tuvieran mucho cuidado, ya que la poción podría derramarse si excedían de cantidad. Pero Peter no midió consecuencias.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó un chico en otra mesa.

Ellos dirigieron la vista a Peter y su sustancia, él se había alejado temeroso y la poción estaba fluyendo en toda la mesa y parte del suelo. La túnica de Dian había quedado salpicada un poco con ese líquido, hizo pequeños hoyos en la tela. Ella rápidamente se quitó de aquel lugar muy molesta con Peter. El profesor acudió rápidamente y Severus reía burlonamente. El profesor Slughorn con dos simples movimientos de varita limpió todo. Miró a Peter expresivamente y descontó cinco puntos a Gryffindor. La clase terminó.

- Bien hecho Pettigrew –reclamó Dian al salir-. No sólo has arruinado mi túnica, sino que quitaste a Gryffindor valiosos puntos.

- Vamos Dian –intervino James al ver la cara temerosa de Peter-, él no tuvo la culpa. Fue un accidente.

- ¡No lo defiendas, James! –exclamó ella-. Como vuelvas a hacer otra de estas Pettigrew… ya verás.

Ella se giró muy enfadada y Lily la alcanzó. James sonrió a Peter en señal de consuelo y él temblaba turbado.

- Me da miedo –dijo Peter, temeroso.

- Tiene su carácter –rió James.

Lily caminaba apresuradamente junto a Dian.

- ¡Ese tonto! –exclamaba la chica rizada-. Mi túnica… Es un completo inútil, siempre tirando cosas, siempre echando todo a perder.

- Calma –pidió Lily-, no te enfades. Debes comprender que él no es muy cuidadoso.

- ¡Eso no es de cuidado, es inteligencia! –gritó Dian- ¡Es un tarado!

- No hables así de él, pobre –dijo Lily.

- Eres igual que James –dijo Dian reclamando-, siempre defendiéndolo. En cambio, yo no confío en él.

- ¿Igual que Potter? –preguntó Lily, algo ofendida-. Yo no molesto a las personas sólo porque me da placer hacerlo.

- Hay algo que no me da confianza –dijo Dian.

- ¿Lo dices por Severus? –preguntó Lily, extrañada

- No, por Pettigrew.

- Lo dices porque estás enojada con él.

- No. Me da la impresión de que es algo peligroso.

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Lily dándole a Dian por su lado.

- Aunque no me creas –dijo Dian mirándola furtivamente-, sé que en él no se debe confiar.

Esa noche los alumnos de tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo grado, salieron acompañados con algunos profesores. James, Sirius y Dian los observaban desde lo alto del castillo. En la lechucería…

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? –preguntó Dian intrigada.

- He oído que todos los fines de semana salen al pueblo de Hogsmeade –dijo Sirius.

- ¡Hogsmeade! –dijo James-. Imagina si nosotros pudiéramos ir. Hay una nueva tienda, se llama Zonko.

- ¿La tienda de bromas? –preguntó Dian sonriendo, como iluminada.

- Sí, esa es –dijo James contento.

- ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos llevan? –dijo Sirius desilusionado.

- Deberíamos ir… -dijo Dian.

Se quedaron pensativos un rato mientras veían partir a filas enteras de chicos de otros grados. La profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick y la profesora Sprout comandaban las filas. Ellos veían con ilusión aquel pueblo, que tenía tantas cosas maravillosas, pero la más tentadora era la tienda de bromas. Durante segundos sus cerebros procesaron la misma información.

- ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Sirius con picardía.

Dian y James asintieron, sonriendo, resueltos.


	4. Invisibles

**4  
Invisibles**

James, Sirius y Dian entraron pasada la media noche a la sala común. Siendo viernes podían permitirse desvelarse más de lo habitual. Tenían en sus rostros una extraña sonrisa; Lily que estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea escribiendo una carta los notó bastante misteriosos. Remus había pasado toda la tarde con Peter, hablando acerca del partido de quidditch que al día siguiente se daría.

- Hola muchachos –saludó James.

- Vaya, ya era hora de que regresaran –dijo Remus un poco extrañado.

- Estábamos en la lechucería… -dijo Sirius, pero Dian lo miró furtivamente obligándolo a guardar silencio. Remus lo notó y Peter también, aunque éste todavía tenía miedo de acercarse a Dian, por lo del accidente en la clase de Pociones.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily uniéndose al grupo.

- Nada, sólo es que… -volvió a decir Sirius.

- Es que Sirius –tomó Dian la palabra-, envió una carta al diario El Profeta.

- ¿Y para qué fue la carta? –preguntó Remus extrañado.

- Bueno, es que… -trató de decir Sirius.

- Es que él quiere cupones… –dijo Dian de pronto- para ganarse un premio.

- ¡Yo también envié! –exclamó James, pues todos lo miraban buscando una explicación.

- Bueno, vamos, que me tienen que pagar el dinero de la suscripción –dijo Dian apurando a James y a Sirius, hacia un lugar más apartado.

Remus, Lily y Peter los miraron muy extrañados, pero Dian, James y Sirius se fueron al otro extremo de la sala común. Vigilaron que nadie los escuchara y entonces Dian comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Ellos no tienen que enterarse! –reprendió a Sirius.

- Pero¿por qué no? –contestó casi ofendido.

- Entiende, Sirius –continuó James-, si ellos se enteran nada saldrá bien, no querrán que vayamos sin consentimiento. ¿Qué acaso no estás ansioso como nosotros por ir a esa tienda?

- Claro que estoy ansioso –dijo Sirius-, pero pensé que si les decíamos ellos también irían.

- Sí, irán tenlo por seguro –afirmó Dian con sarcasmo-. Lily sé que no querrá. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Son pequeñas mentiras bondadosas, debemos ir con todas las precauciones.

- Cuando hayamos comprado todo –dijo James-, entonces les diremos qué hicimos.

- Exacto –afirmó Dian.

- Está bien… -admitió Sirius aún dubitativo.

Los tres se dispersaron en la sala, cada quien haciendo sus actividades para que no parecer sospechosos. El plan era encontrar la forma de ir a Hogsmeade; entrar a Zonko y regresar en un par de horas. Se escuchaba muy fácil, pero no era tan simple. ¿Cómo burlar a los profesores¿cómo esconderse de los demás?

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron un poco tarde. Su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts era muy extraño. Estaban acostumbrados ritmos diferentes estando en casa. Pero ahora, bajaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba casi vacío. James y Dian habían sido los primeros en levantarse. Los demás estaban en la sala común. Sirius llegó corriendo al Gran Comedor, pasando frente a la profesora McGonagall que al ver la velocidad lo siguió con una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Acabo de investigar la sig…! –Sirius guardó silencio de golpe, cuando Dian le señaló que bajara la voz.

- Ven y siéntate, Sirius –dijo James sonriendo forzadamente.

Sirius se sentó al lado de James y Dian, la profesora McGonagall sólo los veía de reojo, mientras conversaba con la profesora Sprout.

- ¿Quieres que nos maten? –preguntó James a Sirius casi gritando.

- Ya, ya, chicos –los calmó Dian-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir, Sirius?

- He hablado con un chico de quinto año –dijo Sirius con voz muy baja-, me ha dicho que el próximo mes, a principios, irán a Hogsmeade.

- Perfecto, tenemos un mes para planearlo todo con calma –exclamó James.

- Debemos encontrar la forma de ir sin que nos descubran –dijo Dian, pensativa.

- Para eso también tengo la solución –dijo Sirius orgullosamente, encorvando ligeramente las cejas.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó James.

La profesora McGonagall los miró nuevamente, no estaba segura de lo que hablaban, pero sospechaba que esos chicos eran de cuidado. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió la charla con la profesora de Herbología.

- Bajen la voz –les indicó Dian.

- Lo siento –dijo James en tono poco comprensible-, pero dinos, Sirius ¿qué has averiguado?

- Bien –continuó Sirius, acomodándose el fino cabello-, este chico me dijo que en todas las excursiones a Hogsmeade pasan una revisión, uno por uno en la lista. Pero hay alumnos que han ido tantas veces que ya no quieren ir más, aún así los siguen contando en la lista de McGonagall. Así que si nosotros nos hacemos pasar por tres de ellos, podremos ir sin ningún problema.

- Sirius –dijo Dian pareciendo calmada, pero sus ojos tenían brillo de exasperación-, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, no nos parecemos nada a chicos de quinto o sexto, ni siquiera de tercero, mucho menos ustedes par de enclenques. ¿Piensas que nos transformaremos en ellos o qué?

- Así es –dijo Sirius sonriente.

Dian lo vio delirante y James sólo suspiró sin remedio.

- ¿Quieren escucharme? –dijo Sirius un poco ofendido-. He pensado en todo…

- Pues no parece –intervino Dian.

- ¿Me dejan terminar? –dijo Sirius malhumorado-. Lo que quiero decir es que ya pensé en eso. Sé cómo hacernos pasar por otros chicos, de una forma muy sencilla.

- ¿Cuál? –dijeron Dian y James al unísono.

- La poción multijugos.

James y Dian se miraron extrañados y luego a Sirius. La profesora McGonagall notó la calma y los observaba discretamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo finalmente Dian.

- Vaya¿no lo saben? –exclamó Sirius.

- Si nos lo explicas…

- Bueno –continuó Sirius-, la poción multijugos tiene la cualidad de convertirte en la apariencia que tú desees, tomándola con un ingrediente que pertenezca a la forma que quieres adoptar.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó James.

- Dilo más claro –pidió Dian intrigada.

- Miren –dijo Sirius-, si queremos hacernos pasar por los chicos de quinto año, sexto o séptimo grado, necesitamos conseguir de ellos: una uña, un cabello o cualquier cosa que les pertenezca, para poder tomar la misma forma.

Dian y James guardaron silencio un momento y después sonrieron abiertamente.

- Claro –dijo Dian-, podemos investigar en libros cómo hacerlo y en clase de Pociones tomar los ingredientes.

- Buena idea –dijo James-, Sirius y yo nos encargaremos de tomar algo de esos chicos.

- Deben conseguir el de una chica –agregó Dian.

- Por supuesto –afirmó James.

Los tres ahogaron sus risas infantiles en tono suave y la profesora McGonagall los miró sospechosamente. Pero ellos no lo notaron e inocentemente comenzaron a desayunar hablando de quidditch y equipos sin tocar más el tema.

En la sala común Lily estaba preparándose para bajar a desayunar. Peter iba tras ella, los dos atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigieron lentamente al comedor. Remus ya estaba en el campo de quidditch, en unas horas se haría el primer partido que ellos presenciarían en Hogwarts. Lily intentó toparse con Severus, pero no logró verlo, quería preguntarle y saber qué tal había sido su primera semana en Hogwarts, pero fue imposible.

- Lily –dijo Peter yendo al paso de ella-¿tú sabes por qué Dian me odia?

- Ella no te odia.

- Claro que sí –afirmó Peter con lamento-, lo he notado. Cada vez que me acerco a ustedes ella me mira con desagrado.

- Yo no me he dado cuenta, Peter –fingió Lily.

- No me mientas, Lily. Yo sé que no le caigo bien, pero quisiera saber por qué. Además, ahora me odia más desde que pasó el accidente en la clase de Pociones.

- Se molestó, sólo fue eso.

- No, eso no puede ser –dijo Peter tristemente-, sé que no soy de su agrado, pero quisiera hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Bueno, supongamos que lo que dices es verdad –dijo Lily intentando sonar discreta-, podrías ser más cuidadoso cuando ella esté presente.

- Trato, pero no puedo. Por una razón u otra siempre arruino las cosas.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con ella.

Lily le sonrió y Peter se sintió un poco más aliviado. Aunque en el fondo Lily sabía que Dian no cedería. Llegaron al vestíbulo y vieron salir del Gran Comedor a Dian, James y Sirius, se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch. Lily y Peter se apresuraron para desayunar y después alcanzarlos.

Minutos después todo el colegio bajaba apresurado al campo de quidditch, tanto profesores como alumnos. Los chicos tenían asientos de primera fila. Dian estaba mirando alrededor y se tropezó con la profesora McGonagall que le lanzó una mirada muy seria. Sirius se dio cuenta y como si fuera una punzada, sintió que ella sospechaba algo.

- Lo sabe, Dian, lo sabe –susurró desesperadamente a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado-. Ella lo sabe.

- ¿Quieres callarte? –le indicó Dian un poco severa, pues a su lado estaba Remus, aunque éste no prestaba mucha atención.

Todo fue silencio, excepto por la charla que James sostenía con Sirius, burlándose de Snape que estaba en el otro extremo de las gradas, leyendo. Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo, el campo lleno y todo mundo en sus puestos, la profesora Hooch, una dama joven que llevaba la escoba y el equipo de quidditch, atravesó el campo. Lily estaba muy emocionada, pues era el primer partido de quidditch que veía en toda su vida. Los gritos se escucharon cuando los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salieron al campo. Un chico de quinto año, comenzó a hablar por medio de lo que parecía ser un micrófono, pero en realidad, sólo era un hechizo en las cuerdas bucales. Madame Hooch tomó el silbato y dio la señal para arrancar el partido. Las ovaciones retumbaron por todo el campo y los jugadores comenzaron a debatirse los puntos.

- "Comenzando con una gran jugada –decía el chico de quinto-, Auki Hell, cazadora de Ravenclaw, ha empezado el partido. Gryffindor ataca, Ravenclaw trata de burlar la búsqueda de una anotación. Ahora, los golpeadores entran en acción; ese bate tiene fuerza. ¡Caray, casi golpea a un Ravenclaw! –el chico comenzó a poner entusiasmo en su voz-. ¡Miren eso, qué burla¡Qué magnífico ataque¡Vaya, Donovan Juk, cazador de Gryffindor se acerca al aro¡Ya lo tiene, ya casi¡Y ANOTA!"

Las ovaciones de Gryffindor retumbaron y el marcador subió veinte puntos más. Los chicos muy emocionados gritaron con todos sus pulmones, menos Dian. Estaba observando fijamente a uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor. Parecía ser un chico de cuarto año, alto, delgado, piel muy blanca y ojos azules. Era guapo de cierta forma, pero parecía que nadie lo notaba.

- "El partido se pone mucho mejor –decía el chico locutor-, Ravenclaw ataca, Gryffindor se defiende. Donovan Juk, es el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor y lo hace excelentemente. No hay nada más veloz que la escoba de este muchacho. ¡Ravenclaw lleva la quaffle¡Oh, una bludger acaba de golpear la escoba de Donovan!"

Todos exclamaron, Dian hizo una mueca de enfado y disgusto. El partido continuaba…

- "¡Vamos, ahí la tienes Aliyia¡Esta cazadora de Ravenclaw tiene dos años en el equipo¡Oh, Randolph de Ravenclaw ha lanzado una bludger contra Donovan¡CUIDADO!"

Todos gritaron muy asustados, la bludger acababa de golpear al chico derrumbándolo de su escoba. La caída era en picada, Madame Hooch recuperó el control con su varita y paró el partido. Los Ravenclaw bajaron de las escobas para ver al chico Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall sólo se levantó de su asiento y el profesor Flitwick estaba muy avergonzado. Ambos eran Jefes de casa de los equipos que estaban jugando.

- "Esperemos que Donovan se encuentre bien" –dijo el chico locutor con voz esperanzada.

Madame Hooch había llegado hasta el sitio del muchacho, vio que tenía el brazo derecho roto. Mágicamente hizo aparecer vendas y envolvió el brazo del chico. Los Gryffindor echaban insultos hacia Ravenclaw.

- Pobre chico –dijo James lamentándose.

- ¡Esos Ranveclaws no saben cómo se juega limpio! –exclamó Sirius.

- Mira eso, Dian –dijo Lily-, tiene el brazo roto -sin embargo Dian se limitó a mirar y callar.

Madame Hooch hizo que llevaran al muchacho a descansar e indicó que una falta más para Gryffindor de esa manera y Ravenclaw sería eliminado. Ellos aceptaron y continuaron el juego en paz.

Durante más de una hora los nervios estaban tensos. Sin Donovan y sin suplente, Gryffindor iba perdiendo. Había unos 60 puntos de diferencia.

- "Bradley Smith –decía el locutor-, buscador de Ravenclaw, está bajando… ¡HA VISTO LA SNITCH!... ¡Pero miren, Josh Loo buscador de Gryffindor va a su lado¡LOS DOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE TOMARLA! –todo mundo comenzó a gritar y Ravenclaw apoyaba a su buscador-. ¡UNA BLUDGER¡CUIDADO BRADLEY¡LA HA LANZADO UN GRYFFINDOR! Y… ¡JOSH LA HA TOMADO¡GRYFFINDOR CAMPEÓN¡HA GANADO EL PARTIDO!"

Madame Hooch pitó por última vez y declaró el juego terminado. Gryffindor aplaudía, cantaba y gritaba, la profesora McGonagall aplaudía de pie, mientras que los chicos saltaban de gusto.

- "¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO SU PRIMER PARTIDO!"

Esa noche habría una celebración, en grande por supuesto. Todos en la sala común festejaban con cervezas de mantequilla y varios trozos de torta deliciosamente preparada. Habían adornado con banderas y grandes escudos. Hacían tanto ruido que el retrato de la dama gorda se había puesto unos tapones en los oídos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dian¿acaso no estás feliz? –dijo Sirius alegremente.

- Tengo que bajar al comedor, no tardo –dijo Dian apresurada.

Sirius se quedó atónito y Remus también. Dian salió del retrato de la dama gorda y bajó rápidamente al vestíbulo. Pero cambió su rumbo, no era al comedor hacia donde se dirigía. Apresuró su paso y llegó hasta la enfermería. Dentro de su túnica llevaba un trozo muy grande de barra de chocolate. La enfermera la dejó pasar con todas las advertencias del mundo, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Entró silenciosa y encontró al chico de Gryffindor en una cama próxima, sentado en ella con cara de aburrimiento. Tenía el brazo derecho enyesado o al menos eso parecía. A su lado en la mesita de noche estaban medicamentos y fórmulas y algunas vendas.

- Hola –saludó Dian tímidamente.

- Hola –contestó el chico sorprendido.

- Eh… para ti –le dijo Dian y extendió la barra de chocolate.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó el chico aceptando el presente.

- Pensé que querrías estar festejando como todos los demás, y sin salir de aquí, era mejor traértelo Sí –contestó Dian sonriendo.

- Vaya, muchas gracias… -dijo el chico y alzó ligeramente las cejas-. Dian.

Ella se sorprendió, no sabía que él supiese su nombre.

- De nada, Donovan –dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Deben estar haciendo una gran celebración –dijo el chico con cara de ilusión.

- Bueno, sí, están poniendo la sala común de cabeza. Sólo espero que McGonagall no se enfade.

- Es una lástima que no haya podido continuar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Dian sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Sí, mucho mejor –dijo él-. Tengo el brazo roto y dos huesos deshechos, tengo que tomar esta pócima durante un mes y permanecer con el vendaje.

- Debe dolerte mucho –dijo Dian en tono de lamento.

- Estoy bien –dijo él. Su sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos encantadores en su rostro.

- Debo irme –dijo Dian levantándose de la cama de pronto-, la señora Pomfrey no me ha dejado quedarme mucho tiempo.

- Está bien –sonrió él-. ¿Te estaré viendo en la sala común?

- Sí –respondió Dian contenta-. Que estés bien.

El chico sonrió y la vio irse, con una mirada especial. Dian se detuvo a mitad del camino para brincar de gusto y alegría. Aquel chico de verdad le gustaba y estúpidamente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y lo había obtenido, ahí había estado, con él. No quería decírselo a nadie, Lily lo sabría en poco tiempo. Subió corriendo las escaleras de mármol sin saber que detrás de un muro, era observada por alguien más. Alguien que en ese momento tenía el corazón roto.

* * *

Todo el mes fue de festejo, Gryffindor estaba victorioso y después tendría el siguiente partido. Quizá el más difícil, pero no imposible. Se trataba de Slytherin, a finales de Octubre se haría el juego, antes de la noche de Halloween. Todos estaban emocionados querían ver jugar a las dos casas, sabían que tanto una como otra eran muy buenas. Tenían jugadores excelentes y jugadas impresionantes. Donovan estaba mejorando del brazo, pero Dian no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le ayudaba en todo lo que él no podía hacer por sí mismo. En cuanto a los chicos, Sirius hacía sus apuestas en el colegio, siempre apoyando fervientemente a Gryffindor. James tenía algunas discusiones con él, ya que lo obligaba a invertir su dinero, como esa mañana en Pociones.

- Vamos, James –rogaba Sirius-. No son millones de galeones.

- No, Sirius. No pienso gastar mis ahorros en tus ideas locas –respondió James un poco disgustado.

- Pero James¿qué acaso no confías en que Gryffindor será victorioso? –preguntó Sirius como si fuera insultado.

- Quiero que gane, pero no estoy seguro. Además esos Slytherin no me parecen de fiar como para que hagamos apuestas con ellos.

- Les haremos firmar con sangre un papel –dijo Sirius.

- No.

- ¡Vamos, James! –rogó Sirius con un grito muy alto.

Estaban trabajando con pociones desvanecedoras de quemaduras, el procedimiento era muy delicado. Dian se había alejado de Peter, cualquier movimiento en falso de ese chico y ella podría resultar muy herida. Lily estaba pensando en lo genial que sería que Gryffindor ganara la copa, pero seguramente eso decepcionaría muchísimo a Severus, aunque no estaba segura si él sentía siquiera un poco de emoción por el quidditch, nunca le había mencionado nada y ahora que ella se juntaba con los Gryffindor se hacía más difícil acercarse a él.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas, James? –volvió a insistir Sirius.

- ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? –reclamó Remus-, no puedo concentrarme.

- ¿No quisieras cooperar, Remus? –preguntó Sirius sonriente-. Sólo pido un galeón como apuesta.

- Estás chiflado, Sirius –dijo Remus disgustado.

- Vale, yo te ayudo –dijo de pronto Dian, decidida.

- ¿Qué? –exclamaron los chicos, Sirius sonreía satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Con quién es la apuesta? –preguntó Dian.

- Con dos Slytherin de quinto año –dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

- Bien, terminando la clase te daré el galeón –dijo Dian resuelta-. Pero lamentarás mucho si no gana Gryffindor.

- ¡Por favor, Dian¡Claro que ganará¡Verás que el próximo fin de semana tendremos esos galeones!

Los dos cerraron el trato, mientras los demás los miraban desaprobando que hicieran apuestas con Slytherin. Pero Dian había aceptado porque necesitarían el dinero para Hogsmeade.

- James –lo llamó Dian-. ¿Cómo haremos la poción multijugos? –preguntó en voz muy baja.

- Sirius dice tenerlo todo solucionado.

- Sé que es tu amigo, pero en Sirius no confío para ese tipo de cosas.

- Tienes razón –afirmó James-, pero no hay otra manera de hacerlo.

El profesor Slughorn se dio cuenta (gracias a Severus Snape) de que los chicos estaban hablando. Se levantó de su asiento y les llamó la atención. Ellos guardaron silencio mientras los demás Slytherin se burlaban.

- Tenemos que hallar la manera de hacer esa poción.

- No tengo idea, James –aseguró Dian en la misma voz baja-. Debe estar en un libro de la biblioteca, pero los materiales los tendremos que conseguir de otra forma.

- Es obvio que Slughorn debe tenerlos.

- ¿Y cómo piensas que nos lo dará? –preguntó Dian irónicamente.

- Debe haber una manera.

- Imposible –masculló Dian.

- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –respondió James con el mismo tono.

El profesor se dio cuenta y les llamó la atención.

- Señorita Roosevelt y señor Potter –indicó con voz alta-. Cambien sus asientos, aquí –señaló una mesa que tenía justo enfrente, donde estaba Severus aislado de los demás.

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó Dian, encaprichada.

- Porque yo lo digo, señorita –afirmó el profesor-. Ahora mismo los quiero aquí.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo –aseguró James.

- No les pregunté lo que hacían –dijo el profesor bastante enfadado-, les estoy ordenando que se sienten aquí inmediatamente.

James muy molesto tomó su material rebuscadamente y se fue con paso firme hacia la mesa donde estaba Severus. El profesor miró a Dian, que no pensaba cambiarse de asiento, al contrario se había quedado firmemente en su lugar.

- No sé si entendió, Roosevelt –dijo el profesor-, pero le mandé sentarse aquí, ahora mismo –recalcó la última frase.

Toda la clase los observaba. Remus miraba al profesor, que estaba exaltado y James permaneció callado ante los ojos burlones de Severus. Dian al fin se movió, tomó sus cosas y las llevó hasta la mesa. El profesor miró satisfactoriamente y Dian le sonrió burlonamente. No se iba a sentir humillada por él. El profesor desconcertado por esa actitud sólo giró a otra mesa de alumnos para continuar explicando. James miró a Dian y sonrieron. Severus bajó la vista.

- Mira que sentarnos en esta mesa justamente –dijo James, mirando a Severus con desprecio.

- Puedes marcharte si quieres, Potter –sugirió Snape, sin mirarlos.

- Creo que estaríamos mejor sin ti, "Quejicus" –contestó el chico, riéndose.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que harán una maravillosa poción y serán dignos de esta clase –murmuró Severus, hoscamente.

Él ya había terminado su poción, como siempre, correctamente. James miró frustrado su material, Dian intentaba ayudarle, pero la poca atención a la clase los retardaba.

- He terminado –exclamó Severus orgullosamente.

- ¿Estás seguro que terminaste, Severus? –preguntó Dian.

- Por supuesto –contestó él, mirándola con desdén.

- No lo creo –dijo Dian, sonriendo-, a tu poción le hace falta…

Con un movimiento rápido de mano, Dian tomó un frasco pequeño, que el profesor había indicado no abusar de su contenido. Si se derramaban gotas extras, podría haber una explosión. Pero Dian fue más rápida que los ojos de Severus y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, ella vació todo el frasco en su brebaje. Se escuchó un trueno, un escandaloso estallido y todos giraron hacia la mesa, asustados. James y ella se habían alejado rápidamente y reían. Severus estaba rojo de rabia hasta las orejas, manchado por su propia poción del diez perfecto, el profesor Slughorn acudió rápidamente a calmar la explosión.

- ¿QUIÉN FUE? –preguntó exaltado.

- ¡FUERON ELLOS PROFESOR! –acusó Severus a James y Dian, con una vena en el cuello palpitante.

- Profesor –dijo Dian fingiendo con cara de inocencia-, me da mucha pena decirlo, pero Severus nos estaba molestando y nos amenazó. Dijo que si no terminábamos su poción por él, nos echaría la culpa de derramar gotas extras de la sustancia que usted nos advirtió.

- Y no quisimos hacerlo, por eso provocó la explosión –agregó James con cara de lástima.

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –gritó Severus, perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡SILENCIO! –lo calló el profesor-. ¡NUNCA LO HABRÍA PENSADO DE USTED, SEVERUS¡PERO POR ESTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO Y SU MAGNÍFICA EXPLOSIÓN, SLYTHERIN TIENE 30 PUNTOS MENOS!

- ¿QUÉ? –gritaron todos y Severus se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Y NO PODRÁ ENTRAR AL CLUB DE LAS EMINENCIAS!

James se hacía el inocente, para fingir que ellos no tuvieron la culpa. El profesor les creyó. La clase terminó y salieron de las mazmorras, incluso Severus que los miró desafiantemente.

- Me las pagarán, ya verán… -les advirtió muy bajo.

- ¡Ya veremos cómo funciona tu cerebro, Severus! –se burló Dian saliendo de la clase.

Los Slytherin miraban recelosos a Snape como si él realmente tuviera la culpa y los chicos estaban muertos de risa. Pero Lily se había muerto de pena al ver así al pobre de Severus, realmente se sentía muy mal y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó Sirius divertido.

- Fue Dian –dijo James sonriendo.

- ¿Viste su cara? –exclamó Dian.

La chica miró a Lily, que se había retirado silenciosamente. Sintió nuevamente haberla ofendido. Terminando las clases, James, Dian y Sirius fueron al comedor. Morían de hambre y seguían riendo. El correo llegó, pero sólo entró una lechuza, negra. James la reconoció como suya, el comedor estaba casi vacío, así que la entrega no fue muy notoria.

- Mira, es tu lechuza –dijo Sirius a James.

- Trae un paquete –dijo Dian.

- ¿Qué podrá ser? –la lechuza dejó caer el paquete y James le dio una tostada como recompensa.

Dian supuso que era algo valioso, pues venía envuelto con muchos nudos. James los desató rápidamente y vio algo metálico dentro de la caja.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamó James, completamente absorto.

- ¡VAYA! –gritó Sirius.

Dian sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Pero si es una…! –exclamó James.

La chica rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano, para que guardara silencio. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones para prevenir que nadie más los observara y cuando estaba segura de eso, se acercó más a los chicos y susurrando les aseguró:

- No necesitamos más multijugos…


	5. La casa de los gritos

**5  
La Casa de los Gritos**

- ¡Lee la nota, vamos! –apresuraba Sirius.

- Con calma –decía Dian acercándose a él-. Recuerda que pueden estar viéndonos.

- Tranquilos, ambos –dijo James sonriendo.

El paquete en sí era bastante extraño, mucho papel envolviéndolo y una nota pequeña al costado. Los tres vieron en el interior un objeto que los dejó extasiados. Sirius casi saltaba de la emoción aunque Dian prefería ser más cuidadosa.

- "Querido hijo –leía James-: enviándote mis saludos, adjunto el siguiente paquete. El cual, contiene un objeto muy preciado por todos los Potter; este artículo ha pasado de generación en generación. Más recientemente, mi abuelo se lo heredó a mi padre, él a mí y ahora es tiempo de que lo tengas tú. Sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadoso a la hora de utilizarlo y que lo hagas para buenos fines, claro está. No olvides que nosotros tenemos la solución a los problemas en los que nos metemos, pero no tenemos la visión de lo que podamos ocasionar. Por favor, cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el regalo. Con cariño: Tu padre" –finalizó James.

- ¡Vaya, James! –exclamó Sirius- ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE TUYA!

James sonrió y sacó del paquete el objeto metálico que daba la impresión de ser como agua. Era una capa de la invisibilidad, que muchos magos añoraban tener y ahora él poseía.

- James, esto es magnífico –dijo Dian admirada-, tu padre no pudo haber hecho mejor regalo –sonrió entusiasmada.

- Ahora podemos ir a Hogsmeade sin ningún problema –dijo James satisfactoriamente.

- Sin necesitar de esa poción tan complicada –sonrió Dian.

- Pero recuerda que no debemos decirle nada a nadie –dijo Sirius precavido.

- De acuerdo –dijo James y guardó de nuevo la capa en el paquete.

- Si Lily, Remus o ese Peter se enteran –decía Dian preocupada- y descubren que vamos a Hogsmeade, tendremos muchos problemas. No menciones que tienes esa capa.

- Sí, mejor no decir nada –afirmó James.

En la sala común ocurría otra cosa muy diferente. Después de la celebración que hubo por ser Gryffindor el equipo ganador en el partido de quidditch, los alumnos estaban nuevamente nerviosos por el enfrentamiento de la casa enemiga: Slytherin. Los chicos del equipo se reunieron en la sala común, antes del entrenamiento y Donovan Juk, estaba presente ahí, aún traía el vendaje en su brazo, pero con el entrenamiento esperaba que mejorara.

- Hola –saludó Donovan a Lily.

- ¡Ah, hola! –contestó ella sorprendida, pues había estado escribiendo un informe para Pociones.

- Tú eres amiga de Dian, ¿cierto? –dijo Donovan un poco nervioso.

- Sí, así es –dijo Lily sonriendo-. Soy Lily.

- Y… ¿sabes dónde está ella? –preguntó él un poco sonrojado.

- No se encuentra aquí, está en el comedor.

- Y… ¿crees que tenga cosas qué hacer el próximo viernes? –preguntó Donovan.

- Sí, está muy ocupada –intervino Remus que acababa de llegar a la sala común.

- Y tú eres… -dijo Donovan confundido.

- Remus, también amigo de Dian.

- Vale –contestó Donovan-. Debo irme, tenemos entrenamiento. ¿Podrían decirle a ella que estuve buscándola?

- Sí, claro –respondió Lily.

- Bien, gracias -y Donovan se marchó.

Remus no había respondido nada y se sentó al lado de Lily, estaba un poco molesto, se notaba extraño.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? –dijo Remus casi en tono de reclamo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Desde que se fracturó ese brazo, no deja de molestar a Dian.

- A ella no parece molestarle, más bien, le agrada -dijo Lily sonriendo.

- No creo que sea así. Seguramente él ha sido quien ha estado extorsionando a Dian para que le ayude en todos los deberes.

- Ella le ayuda porque quiere hacerlo –insistió Lily-. Además a ella le…

- ¿Le qué? –dijo Remus extrañado.

- Le ayuda Donovan, en las tareas de McGonagall –dijo Lily apresuradamente.

- No me da nada de confianza…

- No me digas que estás celoso, ¿o sí? –dijo Lily sonriendo indiscretamente.

- ¡Claro que no! –dijo Remus más rojo que la bandera de Gryffindor-. Es sólo que me preocupa…

- Ah ya, sí es eso –dijo Lily irónicamente, pero Remus cambió la conversación inmediatamente.

En otro punto…

- ¿Qué piensas comprar en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Dian sonriendo a Sirius, mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

- No lo sé –respondió el chico con brillo en los ojos-, ¿qué te parecen bombas fétidas?

- Deberíamos comprar más que eso –dijo James-, algo que realmente valga arriesgarnos.

- ¡Vaya, qué rudo, Potter! –exclamó Dian divertida.

- Ya quisiera que terminara el mes, para poder ir… -dijo Sirius, entusiasmado.

- Esperemos que no nos descubran. Aunque francamente no creo que se den cuenta –dijo James.

- Antes tenemos que ganar el dinero con el partido de quidditch. Recuerden que necesitamos bastante –dijo Dian.

- Pero aún no me has dado tu galeón –dijo Sirius.

- Vamos, te lo daré llegando –contestó ella.

De pronto escucharon un zumbido detrás de ellos, se aproximaba rápidamente, giraron y violentamente pasó algo volando, como si fuera una bludger encantada.

- ¡Qué demonios es eso! –gritó Sirius.

- ¡Qué cosa! –exclamó Dian.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó James y protegió su paquete.

Los tres se cubrieron las cabezas y se agacharon para protegerse de aquella cosa que pasaba sobre ellos. De pronto sintieron que algo caía y se escucharon explosiones de globos y agua salpicándoles.

- ¿Quién está haciendo eso? –gritó Dian, alarmada.

Los tres se levantaron y vieron a un duendecillo volando sobre sus cabezas, con una fea carcajada de burla. Sirius se irritó y quiso lanzarle un hechizo, pero el duende le aventó un globo que se rompió en sus pies, mojándolo casi completamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó nuevamente Dian, desconcertada.

- ¡MALDITO ENANO! –gruñó Sirius.

- Jamás lo había visto por aquí –dijo Dian.

- Es un poltergeist –respondió James. El duendecillo se alejó cantando y echando burlas, pero ellos pudieron escuchar su canción.

- ¡Alumnos planeando escape! –cantó el poltergeist cuando estaba ya muy lejos.

- ¿Escucharon eso? –dijo Dian pálida.

- Ese maldito engendro sabe lo que haremos… -dijo Sirius, entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? –dijo James temeroso.

- No debemos preocuparnos –los animó Dian.

- ¡QUÉ! –gritó Sirius-. En un momento como este y dices que no debemos preocuparnos.

- No, no debemos –dijo ella más tranquila-. No sabrán la forma en que nos escaparemos, además ese poltergeist, no es tan inteligente como para saber que somos nosotros quienes saldrán sin permiso. De los cientos de estudiantes que estamos aquí no somos los únicos de quienes sospecharían.

- Ella tiene razón –dijo James-. ¿Quién ha visto que un ojo humano vea a través de lo invisible?

- Muy cierto –dijo Sirius.

- Vamos, andando –los animó Dian-. Menos mal que al paquete no le sucedió nada.

Llegaron a la sala común y sólo se encontraba Peter en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea. James lo saludó y Peter quiso mostrarle unas laminillas nuevas que había conseguido en un juego de cartas. James lo acompañó hasta la habitación, llevando su paquete con él.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Peter, curioso.

- No es nada –dijo James, despreocupadamente-. Es sólo una caja de correo, la necesito para enviar un paquete.

Por su parte, Dian acababa de entregar el galeón a Sirius, él sonreía gustosamente. Tenían toda la esperanza de que Gryffindor fuera el ganador.

- Te buscaban –dijo la voz de Remus detrás de ella, se sentó en el sofá y acercó sus manos al fuego. La chica se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella tranquilamente.

- Te buscaban –repitió Remus.

- ¿Y quién era? –dijo Dian sorprendida.

- Ese chico estrella del equipo de quidditch –dijo Remus apáticamente-. Lily estaba aquí. Le pidió que te avisara.

- ¿Hablas de Donovan? –dijo Dian extrañada de que Remus hablara así.

- Sí, de ése mismo.

Dian se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Sirius, él sólo se encogió de hombros y fue al dormitorio de chicos, dejándolo solos.

- ¿Te dijo algo más? –preguntó ella, sin comprender la actitud de Remus.

- Ve a buscarlo –respondió Remus.

- Te… -iba a comenzar a decir Dian, pero Lily llegó y optó por preguntarle a ella-. Lily, ¿es verdad que Donovan estuvo aquí?

- Sí –contestó Lily sonriendo-. Dijo que quería verte.

- Seguramente será para que le hagas los deberes de todo el mes –dijo Remus rebuscadamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Remus? –exclamó Dian-. Si estás enojado conmigo por algún motivo es mejor que me lo digas.

Sin embargo Remus no dijo nada, no quería, se levantó de su asiento y subió a la recámara de los chicos. Lily miró extrañada a Dian, que se había molestado con ese gesto de Remus.

- ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así? –exclamó ella.

- No sé qué le sucede –dijo Lily-, pero cuando Donovan estuvo aquí, se comportó de la misma manera.

- Es un engreído –dijo Dian exasperada-. Iré a buscar a Donovan.

- En el campo de quidditch –dijo Lily-. Debe estar entrenando.

Dian se marchó por el retrato de la dama gorda. Lily sabía desde hace una semana, que Dian volaba por Donovan y que él de cierta forma le correspondía. Sólo que ella le había pedido ser muy discreta, pues si los chicos se llegaran a enterar, su indiscreción podría ser muy peligrosa. Lily había guardado el secreto, además de que Sirius y James aún no le simpatizaban del todo.

Pasadas las semanas, había cambiado el ambiente. Los nervios de Gryffindor habían aumentado y el partido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sólo faltaba un día. Sirius ya había dejado clara la apuesta con los chicos Slytherin. Lily estaba haciendo nuevas amistades, pero se había vuelto especialmente amiga, la mejor, de Dian. Aunque aún sentía recelo hacia Potter y Black cuando hacían burlas o chistes malos sobre Severus. De hecho, a él lo extrañaba. Dian y Remus no se hablaban desde hace un buen tiempo. Ella estaba ofendida por el comportamiento del chico y no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Ese día era de suma importancia. Antes de que se jugara al quidditch, habría visita a Hogsmeade; así que los chicos estaban muy bien preparados. Tenían lista la capa, además del dinero. Sirius había dicho a los Slytherin que le dieran los galeones, él prometió no gastarlos y devolverlos en todo caso de que Gryffindor perdiera. Pero eso no iba a suceder, ya que ese dinero era el único capital con el que contaban para comprar sus artículos.

Por la tarde, cuando los alumnos de tercer año en adelante estaban formados para salir, Dian, James y Sirius se prepararon. Sin parecer sospechosos, los tres se dispersaron en diferentes lugares y diferentes horas. Antes del atardecer, Sirius dijo que tenía que ir a cobrar el dinero a los Slytherin, le mintió a Remus. Una media hora después, Dian salió disculpándose con Lily de que tenía que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, porque debía algunos trabajos. Y al cuarto de hora, James dijo que enviaría unas cuantas cartas, advirtiendo a Peter que no lo esperara. Exactamente cuando todos los alumnos estaban reunidos para salir hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, los tres llegaron al punto de encuentro, el cual era una bruja jorobada y de aspecto aterrador.

- Bien, es hora de intentarlo –dijo James. Dian y Sirius asintieron.

James extendió la capa y cubrió a los tres. Podían ver a través de ella y James se acomodó al frente para poder guiarlos. Así que bajaron las escaleras de mármol cuidadosamente, tratando de no chocar uno con otro. Tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta, ahora estaba un nuevo gran reto: pasar sin ser sentidos. Esperaron a que los últimos alumnos estuvieran en la fila, Filch el conserje era quien decidía quiénes pasaban y quiénes no, tenían que mostrarle sus permisos. Cuando sólo faltaban dos alumnos en la fila, ellos se acomodaron detrás de todos. El conserje dejó pasar a los chicos y ellos se apresuraron para pasar por la puerta. Filch casi lo arruinaba: estuvo a punto de cerrar antes de que salieran completamente. Ya sentían la brisa del aire fresco del exterior correr por sus pies a través de la capa. Sonriendo, estuvieron a punto de reír. Guardaron silencio y vieron que los profesores conducían a los alumnos por un sendero en el bosque. Los chicos no podían ver completamente el paisaje, sólo cuidaban de no tropezar y de seguir a los otros. Fueron pocos minutos que se hicieron eternos, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, vieron que el chico que iba delante de ellos se detuvo, McGonagall había dado la orden. Ellos se pararon en seco y Sirius pisó a James sin querer, él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se aguantó el dolor. No escucharon lo que decía McGonagall, pero de pronto todos se dispersaron muy contentos. Ellos aguardaron hasta que por la suave tela vieron que no había nadie. Fue el momento en que se quitaron la capa.

Quedaron maravillados: aquel pueblo era grandioso, muchas tiendas y personas yendo de un lado a otro. Era mejor que el callejón Diagon, más amplio, más largo. Las grandes extensiones del terreno lo hacían más atractivo. Y el ambiente era más bohemio, pues las personas iban de un lado a otro sin causar tanto escándalo. Echaron a correr por la colina gustosos. Su parada: Zonko.

En la sala común…

- Peter –le llamó Lily.

- ¿Hmm? –contestó él y dejó de acomodar sus laminillas.

- ¿Has visto a Remus? –preguntó ella.

- No, no lo he visto.

- Pensé que podría ayudarme con mi tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora que Dian no está él es el único que puede. Tendré que esperarlo.

En Hogsmeade los chicos habían entrado a la tienda de sus sueños: Zonko. Todo lo que había ahí parecía tener una matrícula que los invitaba a tomarlo. Sólo querían arrasar con todo lo que tenían frente.

- ¡Vean esta maravilla! –exclamó Sirius señalando unos diablillos que eran dulces picantes y explosivos.

- ¿Compramos de esto? –preguntó James tomando varitas que se desvanecían cuando las agitaban y reaparecían cuando las ponían en reposo.

- ¡Mejor esto! –dijo Dian, tomando un puñado de bombas fétidas.

Los tres comenzaron a llenar una canastita con todas las cosas que comprarían. Tomaron el dinero y dejaron apartados algunos sickles para poder comprar caramelos en una dulcería que vieron a lo lejos. En su camino no se encontraron con ningún profesor por suerte, pero caminaban apresuradamente. Salieron de Zonko con todos sus artículos dentro de una bolsa donde traían también la capa invisible.

- James, ¿quisieras probar las grageas de cera? –preguntó Dian.

- Yo te haré comer chocolate con escamas de rana –sonrió divertido.

Sirius entró corriendo a la tienda de dulces y ellos lo siguieron. Vieron todos los estantes como al mismo oro, brillando con todas sus golosinas de variados sabores. Exclamaron gustosos mientras compraban a su antojo. Llenaron otra canasta de caramelos extraños y deliciosos. Sirius pagó y se dieron cuenta de que ya no les quedaba más dinero, tenían que regresar al colegio.

Iban a subir la colina, para irse. No querían llegar a la hora en que todos los demás estuvieran en el castillo. Tendría que ser antes para no despertar sospechas. Pero su semblante de diversión cambió a uno pálido cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall acercarse con Hagrid hacia donde ellos estaban.

Como bólido, James sacó la capa y se cubrieron. El miedo provocó que se quedaran estáticos y la profesora y Hagrid caminaban muy rápido. Sentían sus corazones en la garganta. McGonagall casi chocaba con ellos, al no ser por una moneda que resbaló de su mano y James pudo empujar a Dian y Sirius hacia un lado. La profesora y Hagrid se quedaron hablando cerca de los chicos.

Ellos muertos de miedo echaron a correr más arriba de la colina, no querían sufrir el riesgo de chocar con McGonagall. Sus pasos eran rápidos pero silenciosos, para no ser escuchados. Cuando sintieron que estaba lo bastante alejados, se quitaron la capa.

- ¿VIERON ESO? –exclamó Sirius con su voz infantil.

- ¡Qué cerca estuvo! –exclamó James.

- Miren –señaló Dian.

Giraron la vista y vieron una enorme casa, casi deshecha y muy deteriorada. Unas ventanas colgando de ella, daba la impresión de ser un papel volando al aire. La casa no estaba habitada aparentemente, por su aspecto. Había un letrero fuera, que decía "PROHIBIDO EL PASO". Ellos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, examinaron cada rincón externo.

- ¿Aterradora, no? –dijo James de pronto.

- Sí… -dijo Dian con lo único que pudo contestar.

- ¿Por qué impiden el paso? –preguntó intrigado Sirius.

- Quizá porque se está cayendo –dijo Dian.

- No lo creo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y ellos se sentaron en la fría hierba a esperar que McGonagall se hubiese ido, pero no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo podía tardarse ahí. Mientras tanto estaban perdiendo tiempo de ventaja para regresar a Hogwarts. Un hombre, dueño de uno de los bares cercanos, apareció llevando basura y depositándola en unos botes que estaban cerca de ellos. Eran cartas de menú mágicas y rotas y platos que seguían ardiendo.

- No deberían estar aquí, chicos –les dijo el hombre-. Yo que ustedes, me alejaría de ahí. Esa casa está maldita.

- ¿Maldita? –exclamó Sirius confuso.

- Deben ser rumores –dijo James, sin darle importancia.

- No, no –continuó el hombre-. Se escuchan gritos por las noches, cuando hacen enfadar a los espíritus. Tengan cuidado. No por nada la llaman "la Casa de los Gritos".

El hombre se alejó dejando a tres chicos al borde de la desesperación. Tenían frío, hambre y ahora, por si fuera poco: miedo.

- ¿Le creyeron? –preguntó James temeroso.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió Sirius.

- Vámonos, chicos –dijo Dian con la voz entrecortada.

- Pero si no se ha ido la profesora…

- Ya vámonos…

Comenzaba a oscurecer. Escucharon los rechinidos de las ventanas, a veces chocando unas con otras. Sirius veía a todos lados y James no dejaba de tronarse los dedos dentro de la túnica. Dian jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, nerviosa y asustada. La noche había llegado y ya no veían chicos de Hogwarts por ahí. Seguramente la profesora tampoco debía estar. Unos pasos forzados se escucharon en madera hueca…

- ¿Escucharon eso? –dijo Sirius pálido.

- No… -mintió Dian.

Segundos después, el golpe de una puerta, madera que crujía, pisadas estridentes, golpes a los vidrios y gritos…

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya, lo he escuchado! –dijo Dian y desesperadamente se levantó de la hierba, seguida de ellos.

- Debemos irnos –dijo James asustado.

Unos lamentos, parecidos a los de un niño y tremendos gritos los hicieron temblar. James tapó a los tres con la capa, pero los pies de Sirius estaban estáticos.

- ¡VAMOS, MÚEVETE, SIRIUS! –gritaba James.

- ¡MUÉVETE! –exclamaba Dian, empujándolo debajo de la capa.

Sirius no reaccionaba, sudaba frío. Los gritos eran peores, aumentaban y se volvían graves. Como si un perro estuviera matando a alguien, ya que fuertes gruñidos seguían a los lamentos.

- ¡JAMES! –dijo Dian desesperada, pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¡SIRIUS! –gritaba James.

James tomó a Sirius del brazo y lo jaló hasta que sus pies comenzaron a correr junto con los de él y Dian. Iban desesperados y con las piernas temblándoles. Subieron la colina descorazonadamente. No les importaba nada más que correr, no gritaban, no hablaban y sentían que tampoco respiraban. El regreso se les hizo eterno, pero por suerte con la velocidad de sus pies llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Vieron al castillo alzarse sobre ellos. Y frenéticamente entraron a los terrenos del colegio, muchos ya estaban ahí, algunos entrando al vestíbulo, se dirigían a tomar la cena. Se detuvieron en seco, no podían gritar, estaban muchos estudiantes ahí, no podían entrar con todos ellos, así que no les quedó otra opción que ir en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, para tomar aliento. Corrieron, llegaron a un tronco protegido por las ramas de un árbol. James les quitó la capa y ellos se miraron afligidos, hasta que se dejaron caer en la hierba, respirando agitadamente.

- V-vieron… estaba maldita… -dijo James con la voz cortada.

- C-casi m-morimos –dijo Dian sin aliento.

- Guardaré la capa –dijo James y junto con toda la bolsa de dulces y bromas tomó la capa y la metió en su túnica.

- Qué bien… nadie nos vio –exclamó Sirius muy cansado, pero triunfal.

- ¿Nadie? –se miraron lívidos, detrás, Hagrid sostenía un quinqué y los miraba furioso.


	6. El secreto de Remus

**6  
El secreto de Remus**

- Pequeños escurridizos¿dónde se han metido? –bufó Hagrid a los chicos que temblaban de miedo.

- ¡Hagrid, no era nuestra intención! –exclamó Sirius.

- Podemos explicarlo… -comenzó a decir James.

- ¡Silencio! –exclamó Hagrid-. Así que escapándose del colegio¿verdad? –les reprendió malhumorado.

- Tenemos buenas razones, Hagrid. Por favor escúchanos –rogó Dian.

Hubo un silencio abrumador, donde Hagrid los veía tajantemente y ellos temblaban de pies a cabeza, esperando lo peor. Habían sido descubiertos por él, estaban muy cerca de la expulsión.

- Los llevaré con el director –dijo Hagrid con determinación y tomó a Sirius de un brazo.

- ¡NO! –gritó Dian.

- ¡POR FAVOR, HAGRID! –rogó James.

- ¡NO NOS DELATES, HAGRID! –dijo Sirius en tono de súplica, el brazo le dolía por el fuerte tirón.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer¿ser su cómplice? –dijo Hagrid exasperado-. Ustedes han faltado a una regla del colegio, de las más importantes.

- Hagrid, ayúdanos. No queremos ser expulsados –dijo James rogándole.

Hagrid lo observó detenidamente a los ojos. Después vio a los otros dos, Dian también tenía la misma cara de susto y angustia, mientras que Sirius temblaba bajo su enorme brazo.

- Está bien, pasen a mi cabaña –dijo Hagrid, soltó a Sirius y los chicos aliviados entraron.

Era enorme, casi todo lo que había en su interior tenía lo doble del tamaño normal. Se sentaron en un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana. Sirius sonrió cuando un perro cachorro se le acercó a las piernas y acostó su cabeza sobre su regazo, era un perro negro con arrugas en todo el cuerpo.

- Se llama Fang –dijo Hagrid que acababa de servirse una taza de té-. Tiene semanas de nacido.

- Es enorme para ser un cachorro… es agradable –dijo Sirius mientras le rascaba las orejas-. Me gustan los perros.

- Bueno, bueno –dijo Hagrid y dejó su taza en la mesa-, díganme ¿qué han estado haciendo con esa capa invisible?

- ¿Cómo sabes de la capa? –exclamó James.

- Porque hace unos segundos los vi aparecer de ella –dijo Hagrid molesto-, y decían que casi fueron descubiertos. ¿Dónde han estado?

- Bueno, no estábamos haciendo nada malo… -iba a comenzar Sirius.

- Estuvimos en Hogsmeade –interrumpió James

- ¿Hogsmeade? –exclamó Hagrid-. Pero ustedes lo tienen absolutamente prohibido, son alumnos de…

- Primer año –dijo Dian aún temerosa.

- Eso es –dijo Hagrid, con voz fuerte-. Se han metido en un verdadero problema. Si alguien más los vio, tendrán un castigo muy severo. Ustedes saben de sobra que pueden ser expulsados.

- Sí, lo sabemos –dijo Sirius-. Pero las reglas son injustas, también deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade. Nos tratan como…

- Reglas de la dirección –dijo Hagrid-. Ahora escúchenme –se inclinó para captar su atención-: desde la primera semana que llegaron la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que los vigile muy de cerca. Sé todo a cerca de ustedes, Dian Roosevelt, James Potter y Sirius Black. Muchos de los profesores los han estado observando, se han comentado bastantes cosas y tengo la misión de vigilarlos cuando están en los terrenos del colegio.

- ¡Eso no es justo! –exclamó Dian indignada-. ¿Casi como delincuentes?

- Yo preferiría tomarlos como una bomba que en cualquier momento puede estallar –dijo Hagrid pensativo-. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso… lo que quiero decir es que, sé que no son chicos malos, no dañan a nadie. Pero sí les aseguro que en cuanto sean descubiertos por algún profesor tendrán serios problemas.

- ¿Tú nos delatarás, Hagrid? –preguntó Sirius.

- No –dijo Hagrid resuelto. Ellos sonrieron y por un momento estuvieron a punto de gritar-. Pero no se emocionen –los calmó Hagrid-. Que sea esta la última vez que los encubro. No me quiero sentir culpable por alguna aventura que tengan. Podría pasarles algo…

- Como esta noche –dijo James, preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Hagrid, intrigado.

- Estuvimos en la Casa de los Gritos –dijo Dian-. Oímos espantosos lamentos y salimos corriendo de ahí.

Hagrid se quedó sorprendido y después añadió con voz sombría.

- No vuelvan a Hogsmeade, ni tampoco a esos lugares. Pudieron haber sido atacados por…

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó Sirius.

- Por nada… no debí decirles eso –dijo Hagrid rápidamente-. Olvídenlo.

- ¿Hay algo dentro de esa casa? –preguntó Dian, curiosa.

- No –dijo Hagrid-, sólo que no vuelvan. No quisiera que resultaran sorprendidos o lastimados.

- Gracias por no decir nada –dijo James.

- Pero este favor me lo tendrán que pagar –dijo Hagrid sonriendo. Ellos se miraron extrañados y poco convencidos-. No se preocupen –continuó Hagrid-, es sencillo lo que les pido. Sucede que las hortalizas del campo continuo están en muy mal estado, el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado que las limpie, pero el trabajo lo harán ustedes.

- Sí, claro –dijo Dian sonriendo, parecía una tarea sencilla.

- Los espero mañana por la tarde, después del partido de quidditch.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó Sirius-. ¿Y perdernos la celebración en la sala común?

- Es un castigo, Sirius –dijo Hagrid, severamente-. Además¿estás seguro de que ganará Gryffindor?

- Yo confío en mi casa –dijo Sirius con las cejas plegadas.

- Bueno, si no quieres ir a parar a la oficina del director por mí puedes atragantarte de todos los caramelos que seguramente esta noche compraste en Hogsmeade –dijo Hagrid.

- ¡NO! –exclamó Sirius-. Vendré a ayudarte.

- Bien, los espero mañana –dijo Hagrid-. Ahora váyanse, antes de que sospechen algo.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña, Hagrid los acompañó y James sacó de la bolsa la capa invisible.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste la capa, James? –preguntó Hagrid.

- Me la dio mi padre.

- Bonita –dijo Hagrid-. ¿Y se divirtieron en Hogsmeade?

- Sí, mucho… -dijo James aunque no parecía convencido.

- Todo fue bien hasta la Casa de los Gritos –contestó Dian.

- Me imagino… no vuelvan ahí. Ahora váyanse.

James envolvió a los tres en la capa y salieron caminando hacia la entrada del castillo. Iban nerviosos todavía, pero aliviados de que sólo fue Hagrid quien los descubrió. Llegaron temerosos al vestíbulo, pero fueron precavidos. Ya casi no quedaban alumnos por ahí, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor o sino muchos en sus salas comunes. Subieron apresurados las escaleras de mármol. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, pero no podían abrirlo sin que nadie entrara, ya que ellos eran invisibles. Así que Dian salió de la capa, cuidando no ser vista y susurró:

- Isabel II.

El retrato se abrió y Dian vio que dentro de la sala no había nadie. Les dio el paso a los chicos y entraron silenciosamente. Cuando vigilaron que nadie los viera, fueron hasta un rincón y salieron de la capa. James se apresuró a guardar todo en la bolsa que traía y subió rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos, pensando en el pretexto que tendría para Remus o Peter si se encontraban despiertos todavía. Sirius fue hacia la chimenea y se tiró en el sofá, suspirando profundamente. Dian subió al dormitorio de las chicas, en busca de Lily. Cuando James llegó a su habitación, no había nadie, estaba vacía. Así que escondió todos los objetos debajo de la cama con dosel. Segundos después entró Peter.

- ¡James! –exclamó con su voz chillona e infantil-. Estuve buscándote en la lechucería, dijiste que estarías ahí.

- Bueno… yo… bajé a cenar –dijo James fingiendo que todo era normal.

- Estuve ahí hace minutos –dijo Peter confundido.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó James, nerviosamente-. Lo que sucede es que… después fui a casa de Hagrid, porque necesitaba algunas cosas.

- Ah, ya veo –dijo Peter sonriendo-. Estoy muy cansado, también busqué a Sirius y Remus y no estaban. Aunque me encontré con Sirius cuando entré a la sala.

- ¿No sabes dónde pueda estar Remus? –preguntó James.

- No, no tengo idea. Pero ya es muy noche, mañana juega Gryffindor y no quisiera perderme el partido por quedarme dormido.

- Está bien, que descanses –dijo James y salió de la habitación.

Abajo estaba Sirius soñoliento en el sofá. Muchos chicos ya dormían en sus habitaciones. Dian estaba en la habitación de las chicas, se acababa de encontrar con Lily.

- Estuve esperándote –dijo la pelirroja, muy cansada-, no podía terminar con los deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Perdón, Lily. Pero estuve con mucho trabajo en la biblioteca.

- Lo sé –dijo Lily extrañada-, pero también busqué a Remus para que me ayudara y no lo encontré.

- Seguramente debe estar en el campo de quidditch o algo así.

- Es extraño, pensé que estaría contigo o con James. Porque a Sirius tampoco lo vi.

- ¡Ah! –bostezó Dian-. Tengo mucho sueño, Lily. Iré a dormir.

- Sí, yo también estoy cansada.

- ¿Pudiste terminar con los deberes? –preguntó Dian.

- Sí, fue difícil, pero terminé.

- Qué bueno. Buenas noches.

- Que descanses.

Las dos se acostaron en sus camas y Dian en pocos segundo quedó profundamente dormida. Todo lo que había ocurrido en el día la había agotado. James había bajado a la sala, estaba Sirius durmiendo en el sofá y lo despertó violentamente.

- ¡Sirius, Sirius! –gritó James. Sirius no se movía, roncaba y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles-. Escondí la bolsa debajo de mi cama –le dijo en voz baja-. Mañana tenemos que sacarlas de ahí, antes de que los elfos domésticos hagan la limpieza.

Sirius sólo decía lo que parecía ser un "sí". James lo miró sin remedio y fue a la ventana. Estaba entrando el viento fresco, comenzó a tener frío y la cerró. Dirigió su mirada arriba del cielo, y vio a la luna llena en su máximo esplendor, sus rayos iluminaban los terrenos del colegio.

- Hoy la luna se ve más brillante que otros días –dijo James.

- ¿Luna? –murmuró Sirius que se acababa de despertar.

- Sí, mira –señaló James.

- ¿Estuvimos en la Casa de los Gritos en luna llena? –exclamó Sirius.

- Sí¿qué tiene de sorprendente?

- Todo, James –dijo Sirius-. Si dicen que ese lugar está maldito, la luna llena significa que libera a los espíritus.

- ¿Crees que hubo espíritus cuando nosotros estábamos ahí?

- Claro que sí, es obvio –dijo Sirius maravillado-. Somos unos héroes… los rumores dicen que cuando hay luna llena ocurren muchas cosas espectrales, entre ellas que los fantasmas se liberen. ¡James! Nos admirarán… estuvimos en una casa maldita y con espíritus malignos… -Sirius tenía una mirada soñadora.

- Pero recuerda que no podemos decir que estuvimos en Hogsmeade.

- Tienes razón –admitió Sirius decepcionado.

- Además, yo sabía que en luna llena aparecen los hombres lobo, no los espíritus –dijo James extrañado.

- Ambas cosas –dijo Sirius, encogiéndose en hombros-. Vamos a dormir –bostezó-. Estoy muy cansado.

Subieron a la habitación, había algunos chicos que entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda. Casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, no quería perderse el partido de quidditch que habría al día siguiente. Cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron que la cama de Remus estaba vacía. Ya era bastante noche y la biblioteca habrían cerrado a esa hora, tampoco podría encontrarse en el comedor, ya que cuando se desocupaba cerraban las puertas. Y seguramente Hagrid ya había hecho su ronda de noche en los campos para que volvieran los alumnos que todavía se encontraban fuera. Pero ¿dónde podría estar Remus?

- Es raro, bastante raro… -dijo James-. Segunda vez que ocurre.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, que se nos hace tarde! –gritaba Sirius a Peter y James.

- El partido comienza en dos horas¿no crees que sea demasiado temprano para ir? –contestó James.

- Tenemos que conseguir asientos de primera fila, vamos –dijo Sirius apresurado.

- Pero queremos desayunar –dijo Peter.

- ¡Ah, pero rápido! –exclamó Sirius exasperadamente.

Acababan de vestirse e iban hacia el comedor. Todos en la sala común de Gryffindor tenían nervios del partido de ese día. Estarían jugando con un rival sumamente fuerte y difícil de vencer. Dian estaba en la sala, al lado de Donovan, que traía sólo un vendaje en la muñeca, sus huesos estaban restablecidos, sólo podría jugar medio tiempo, pero de cualquier manera quería disfrutar del partido.

Lily bajaba las escaleras y se encontró con los chicos. Sirius iba describiendo unas jugadas a Peter, le decía todo lo que alguna vez vio en un partido de quidditch con su padre.

- Dian y Donovan pasan mucho tiempo juntos¿verdad? –dijo James a Lily. La chica lo miró sin preocupación.

- Sí.

- Creo que se gustan –dijo James, pensativo-. Pero él no me agrada.

- Es un buen chico.

- Bueno, es un buen cazador.

Lily asintió sin prestar atención. James sentía la necesidad de ser visto por ella y la chica lo evitaba.

- Creo que a otra persona más le desagrada.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó James extrañado.

- Ya deberías saberlo.

James se quedó dudoso y salió junto con Lily hacia el comedor, aunque ella hacía todo lo posible por evadirlo. James no lo notó, estaba preocupado, ya que Remus no había aparecido en la noche y tampoco en la mañana, sus sábanas estaban indemnes y la cama parecía más arreglada que de costumbre.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo James a Lily-, no hemos visto a Remus.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily extrañada, haciéndole al fin caso.

- Sí –contestó Sirius detrás de ellos-. Ayer no llegó a la habitación y hoy en la mañana no lo vimos en su cama.

- ¿Están seguros que no llegó? –preguntó Lily.

- Sí, segurísimos –contestó Peter-. ¿Recuerdas que ayer en toda la tarde tampoco apareció?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Lo más extraño de todo esto –continuó James-, es que ya es la segunda vez que ocurre lo mismo. ¿Recuerdan? Hace un mes pasó exactamente igual, desapareció una tarde completa, y a la mañana siguiente lo encontramos.

- Sí, pero esa vez fue por la enfermedad de su madre –dijo Sirius-. ¿Creen que haya vuelto a enfermar?

- No lo sé –dijo Lily-. Pero dijeron que no le creían.

- Sí, eso es verdad –dijo James-. No le puedo creer… así que tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué nos estará ocultando? –preguntó Sirius pensativo.

- Creí que éramos sus amigos y que nos confiaría todo –dijo Peter.

- Quizá confíe en ustedes, pero tiene miedo de decírselos –dijo Lily.

Y tomaron un desayuno rápido…

* * *

Dian ya había bajado con Donovan a los terrenos del campo de quidditch. La profesora Hooch estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden, se podía ver en el estadio adornos de los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Algunos profesores estaban caminando por ahí entre ellos la profesora McGonagall que vigilaba que todo marchara bien, ya que en ese tiempo las rivalidades entre Slytherin y Gryffindor eran notorias y muchos pensaban que el partido terminaría con alguna pelea.

Los muchachos estaban mirando a través de las bancas, vieron que Severus Snape estaba unos asientos frente ellos, en la parte de Slytherin.

- Mira, ahí está ese desagradable narigudo –dijo James a Sirius.

- Pobre idiota… -gruñó Sirius-. ¿Crees que deberíamos darle una lección?

- Sí, ya será tiempo… -sonrió James.

En ese momentos dos chicos altísimos de Slytherin pasaron por las bancas donde estaban los Gryffindor, el estadio comenzaba a llenarse y aquellos muchachos le gritaron a Sirius.

- ¡Hey, Black! –vociferó uno-. ¡Si tu casita resulta perdedora, ya sabes lo que queremos!

- ¡Sin peros! –gritó el segundo.

- ¡No se apuren! –les respondió Sirius-. ¡Ya verán que los leones comerán serpientes!

- ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras, Black! –gritó el primero y junto con su amigo se fueron a las bancas de Slytherin.

- Bobos –dijo Sirius-, lo único que me tragué fueron todos esos dulces que compramos en Hogsmeade con su dinero –James soltó una carcajada. Dian llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Iba sonriente y feliz, acababa de despedirse de Donovan.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Nada –respondió Dian misteriosa, sin contener una sonrisa.

- ¿Nada? –insistió James.

Un cuarto de hora después, el estadio estaba lleno y los gritos se escuchaban en el campo. Banderines de Gryffindor flotando, serpientes hechas de papel con los Slytherin. Los profesores sentados en sus asientos listos para ver el juego, al igual que Albus Dumbledore. La profesora Hooch fue al centro del campo, con la caja que tenía las pelotas para jugar. Llevaba su escoba y silbato; de pronto una ovación es escuchó cuando el equipo de Slytherin salió hacia el campo. Segundos después, Gryffindor también salió de su sitio y los dos equipos se encontraban en el centro del campo. Dian sonrió al ver a Donovan montado en su escoba. Madame Hooch, les ordenó despegar y con el silbatazo hizo que comenzara el partido.

- "Gryffindor ha comenzado –decía animadamente el chico que ya había dirigido el partido el mes anterior-. Slytherin quiere tomar posición del juego, pero los golpeadores se lo impiden. ¡Y allá va Donovan Juk, lleva la quaffle todo indica que va a anotar! –Gryffindor ovacionaba-… ¡Y HA ANOTADO¡El primer puntaje para Gryffindor!"

Los Slytherin se retorcían furiosos y Gryffindor gritaba de emoción. Dian sonrió cuando Donovan después de haber anotado, la saludó desde lo alto. James y Sirius la miraron de reojo.

- "Slytherin asecha a Gryffindor, Linch un golpeador de Slytherin ha mandado la buldger contra una cazadora de Gryffindor… ¡OH¡Eso debió dolerle!"

Durante unos minutos, Gryffindor anotó cinco veces, Slytherin les llevaba la delantera por siete veces más. Las ovaciones y abucheos estuvieron por igual. Había faltas, anotaciones, aplausos, gritos.

- "Slytherin va a la cabeza… pero miren eso… ¡Josh buscador de Gryffindor se ha lanzado por la snitch!... ¡Ahí va Frank el buscador de Slytherin!... ¿Quién la tomará? –Gryffindor gritaba y Slytherin ovacionaba-. ¡VAMOS¡YA CASI!"

- ¡Por favor, por favor que la tome… por favor! –murmuraba Sirius juntando las manos y suplicando al cielo.

- ¡MIREN ESO! –exclamó James.

- "¡OH, FRANK SE HA ESTRELLADO CONTRA EL SUELO! –continuó emocionado el chico locutor-. ¡GRYFFINDOR LO HIZO DE NUEVO, CAMPEÓN!"

Todos en Gryffindor gritaban y aventaron banderines hacia donde estaban los Slytherin. Sirius saltaba de la emoción, parecía un mono, James agitaba a su lado una enorme bandera de Gryffindor, fuera de control. Lily, entusiasmada y emocionada, vio a Severus, en una de las bancas, él la observaba con cierta negación. Los demás Slytherin aventaban sus sombreros furiosos. A Gryffindor volvía la felicidad. El equipo desmontó y Donovan saludó a Dian antes de meterse en los vestidores. La profesora McGonagall aplaudía contenta junto con el profesor Dumbledore, aunque éste se veía preocupado.

- ¡A CELEBRAR! –exclamó Sirius a James, tenían que estrenar lo que habían comprado en Hogsmeade.

Pero Hagrid los llamó desde una grada.

- ¿Tenemos que ir? –dijo Dian un poco molesta.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Lily.

- A cumplir con un castigo –respondió la chica.

- ¿Castigo? –replicó ella, sorprendida.

- Cuando terminemos iremos a celebrar a la sala común –dijo Sirius y los tres salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Hagrid.

Lily y Peter fueron a la sala común, todos los Gryffindor se amontonaban para llegar al castillo y festejar.

- ¡Vaya, Hagrid¡Viste es jugada! –exclamaba James mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia las hortalizas-. ¿Viste cómo Donovan los burló y anotó? –dijo James sonriendo.

- ¡Ese chico sí que vuela! –exclamó Sirius sonriendo.

- Sí¿lo hizo como experto, no? –preguntó Dian completamente radiante.

- Debería estar en los mundiales de quidditch.

Los tres sonrieron y Hagrid les devolvió la sonrisa, él también estaba contento que Gryffindor había ganado.

- Lo mejor fue cuando ese chico Slytherin se estrelló –dijo Hagrid divertido.

- Comió césped y nosotros nos ganamos los galeones –dijo Sirius mordazmente.

- Aunque ya nos los gastamos –dijo Dian.

- Pero al menos lo hicimos en cosas bondadosamente productivas –dijo James sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a las hortalizas, Hagrid les dijo que les ayudaría, para que pudieran ir a festejar a la sala común. Ellos aceptaron y se pusieron a trabajar contentos. Aunque James estaba pensativo.

- Hagrid, Remus no ha aparecido –dijo, preocupado-. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

- Eh… no, no tengo idea –dijo Hagrid apresuradamente-. Ten cuidado con esas ramas, Dian. Son algo picantes.

- Ya es la segunda ocasión que desaparece –siguió James-. ¿Crees que le suceda algo grave?

- Oh, no –dijo Hagrid indiferente-. Estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.

- Pero ¿por qué ha desaparecido así? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- ¿No lo han visto? –dijo Dian admirada.

- No…

- Yo no he hablado con él –siguió, molesta.

- ¿Sigues enojada?

- Son las tontas ideas de Remus –dijo Dian-. De pronto se enojó, sólo porque Donovan y yo somos amigos.

Los chicos se miraron y divertidos ahogaron una risa.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Dian cuando vio que James y Sirius se miraban indiscretamente.

- ¿No crees que Donovan sea la razón por la que Remus esté así? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Quizá tú le… -comenzó a decir James.

- ¡No! –exclamó Dian, avergonzada-. Remus es sólo mi amigo.

- Es obvio, Dian… ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? –exclamó Sirius.

- Ya déjenme en paz –dijo Dian cortando raíces furiosa.

- ¿No crees que Remus esté celoso? –preguntó James, suspicaz.

- ¡NO, YA LES DIJE QUE NO! –exclamó ella sonrojada.

Ambos chicos rieron al verla así, incluso Hagrid parecía divertido.

- ¿Por qué Donovan te saludó hoy, cuando anotó en una ocasión? –preguntó James mirándola de reojo.

- Yo qué voy a saber.

- Dinos –insistió Sirius-¿qué acaso no somos tus amigos?

- Ya les dije que no me molesten.

- ¿Acaso te gusta Donovan? –preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Crees que Remus se sienta celoso? –dijo James sonriendo.

La estaban poniendo nerviosa y muy roja, ella estaba a punto de aventarles unas ramas que acaba de cortar. La seguían presionando con sus preguntas impertinentes.

- ¿Remus te gusta?

- ¿Qué tal Donovan?

- Debes elegir a uno de ellos.

- ¿Cuándo serán novios?–Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- ¡CÁLLENSE! –gritó Dian exasperada-. Sí, Donovan me gusta¿ya?

Sorprendidos dejaron de sonreír. Hagrid la miró de soslayo y luego a ellos. Dian estaba cortando más plantas secas de muy mal humor. Aparentemente no querían oír esa respuesta y se sintieron un poco decepcionados, sólo querían molestarla, aún cuando la razón fuese muy obvia.

- No lo imaginábamos –dijo James, pensativamente.

- Pues ahora saben. Vamos, ríanse de mí y búrlense todo lo que quieran –dijo Dian gruñendo. Los chicos callaron y siguieron trabajando en silencio-. ¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó ella confundida, esperaba las miles de bromas y chascos que le harían.

- Es que… tú no sabes –dijo James lentamente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? –dijo Sirius admirado.

- ¿De qué? –dijo Dian pensativa.

- Nada –dijo James.

- Díganme…

- Cosas tontas… nos alegramos por ti –dijo James sonriendo.

La miraron encogiéndose en hombros y siguieron trabajando, aunque Dian no pudo seguir concentrada.

- Chicos, ya está siendo tarde. Vayan a celebrar, gracias por la ayuda –les dijo Hagrid sonriendo-. Este campo ya quedó perfecto con la asistencia de ustedes.

- De nada, Hagrid –dijo Sirius.

- Nos vemos, Hagrid –se despidió James sonriendo.

- Que estés bien –dijo Dian agitando levemente la mano.

Los chicos aún silenciosos, miraron un par de veces a Dian, mientras daban marcha al castillo. Ella temía que lo que habían dicho fuese real.

En la sala común todo era celebración. Gente bailando, cantando, gritando, reinaba el caos. Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente buscaron cervezas de mantequilla para celebrar. Dian sólo buscó a Donovan, que rápidamente fue a su lado y le entregó jugo de calabaza para festejar. Sirius fue velozmente hacia la habitación, para sacar todas las cosas que habían comprado en Hogsmeade, pero se detuvo perplejo.

- Hola –lo saludó Remus de pronto, estaba sentado sobre su cama.

- ¡REMUS! –exclamó Sirius-. ¿Pero dónde has estado?

- Ehm… por algunos lugares…

- ¡Te desapareciste de nuevo sin decir adónde ibas!

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que Remus sangraba del brazo derecho. Tenía en su cara las cortaduras más marcadas. Sus ojos miel expresaban cansancio y dolor, su piel estaba más pálida que nunca. Su cabello manchado de sangre y la ropa hecha jirones.

- ¿Pero qué te sucedió? –exclamó Sirius acercándosele.

- Me rasguñé… sólo… eso…

Remus no pudo terminar de decir, porque cayó desmayado sobre su cama. Sirius se estremeció y lo sostuvo rápidamente, gritó a Peter que estaba cerca de ahí y él entró corriendo a la habitación.

- Pero qué… -decía Peter.

- ¡Ayúdame, llama a James! –dijo Sirius sosteniendo a Remus.

Peter salió corriendo y encontró a James riendo con Lily, por primera vez, después de tantísimo tiempo había logrado que la chica le dirigiera una mirada diferente. Peter le llamó rápidamente, sin decir de lo que se trataba, James pensó que era una emergencia por el semblante que Peter traía, Lily se quedó preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Peter? –preguntó James subiendo las escaleras a los dormitorios.

- ¡Es Remus! –exclamó él.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Sirius traía a Remus apoyado sobre sus hombros. James rápidamente le ayudó a sostenerlo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –exclamó James.

- No me lo dijo, pero está muy mal… tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería –dijo Sirius.

- Pero si lo sacamos así de la sala común, asustará a todos y causará rumores –dijo Peter.

Ellos pensaban desesperadamente la forma de sacarlo de ahí.

- ¡LO TENGO! –dijo James-. ¡LA CAPA!

- ¡Vamos, pónsela!

James corrió y buscó en su baúl donde tenía la capa. Peter miraba extrañado, nunca había visto algo así.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Peter.

- Una capa de invisibilidad –dijo James-. Escucha Peter: Sirius y yo nos envolveremos en ella, llevaremos a Remus. Tú tienes que abrir el paso, tienes que hacer a todos los demás a un lado para que podamos pasar.

- Sí, claro –dijo Peter y ayudó a James para colocarse la capa.

Cuando estaban listos, bajaron las escaleras y comenzó lo difícil. Peter tuvo que fingir que estaba mareado con las cervezas de mantequilla y empujaba a todos para que los chicos pudieran pasar. Todo lo hacían rápido. Lily lo miraba extrañada, hacía unos segundos que había bajado Peter asustado y ahora actuaba como pasado de tragos. Dian también lo miraba extrañada, pero como siempre, ella lo hacía de esa forma y con desagrado. Cuando por fin llegaron al retrato, Peter abrió y fingió no saber por dónde salir, mientras le daba tiempo a James y a Sirius para que se abriera el retrato de la dama gorda. Lo hicieron rápidamente y Peter salió detrás de ellos. Una vez afuera, se quitaron la capa rápidamente, en el pasillo no había nadie. Así que pudieron correr más ligero y esta vez entre los tres sostenían a Remus. Llegaron a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba saliendo de su despacho, cuando vio a los chicos llegar con Remus. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, de sorpresa y angustia.

- ¡Pero qué le ha pasado! –exclamó ella.

- No lo sabemos –dijo Sirius-. Hablaba con él y se desmayó.

De pronto en el pasillo aparecieron el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGongall, ambos vieron lo que sucedía y fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos. La señora Pomfrey había abierto la enfermería y James y Sirius entraban con Remus apoyado en sus hombros.

- Sabía que sucedería –dijo Dumbledore a Minerva.

- ¿Hablamos con sus padres? –preguntó ella asustada.

- No, estará bien.

Ellos entraron y vieron a Sirius que estaba acostando a Remus en la camilla. La señora Pomfrey preparaba unas pociones extrañas.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! –exclamó James.

- ¿Quién de ustedes lo ha encontrado? –preguntó el director tranquilamente.

- Fui yo –dijo Sirius que estaba muy pálido.

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- Llegué a la habitación y lo encontré sentado, le pregunté qué le había ocurrido y no me respondió, cayó desmayado.

- Ya veo, no hay peligro.

- Salgan de aquí, muchachos –les dijo McGonagall.

- Pero nosotros queremos ayudar.

- Poppy¿qué es lo que preparas? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Algo para las heridas, cortadas y… usted sabe… para devolverle energía –dijo la señora Pomfrey misteriosamente.

- Bien –dijo Dumbledore-. Minerva, cierra la puerta de la enfermería, si eres tan amable.

La profesora se acercó a la puerta y la cerró. Dumbledore se dirigió a los chicos, que estaban muy asustados, Peter temblaba y James observaba a Remus con temor.

- Escuchen, lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado –dijo el director acomodando sus gafas de media luna-. Si realmente son amigos de Remus, es mejor que no digan nada de lo que les voy a contar.

Ellos asintieron aunque estaban demasiado asustados. Pensaban en lo terrible que podría ser ese asunto.

- Remus tiene un problema… muy grande. No es su culpa que se encuentre en ese estado, fue un accidente hace un año aproximadamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –dijo Sirius preocupado.

- Remus, cada mes tiene una doble personalidad. Algo que cargará para toda su vida. Y sólo en luna llena… ¿saben a lo que me refiero?

- Sí… -musitó James.

Dumbledore asintió y Sirius miró a James extrañado.

- Remus es un hombre lobo… -dijo James preocupado.

- Así es, James. Un licántropo.


	7. Licántropo

**7  
Licántropo**

Sirius estaba perplejo, sin creer lo que Albus acababa de decir. James lo sabía, lo sospechaba, pero no quiso estar seguro por temor a acertar. Peter parecía que quería salir corriendo cuando vio a Remus, saber ahora que era un licántropo lo ponía muy nervioso, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento Remus despertaría y se lanzaría sobre él.

- L-lobo –dijo Sirius pálido.

- Así es, Sirius –contestó Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizarlos-. Deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie, este es el pequeño secreto que Remus les ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Tenía miedo de ser discriminado por cargar esta maldición, que quizá le durará toda la vida.

- P-pero… ¿cómo es que está aquí? –dijo Sirius temeroso-. ¿Es posible que los licántropos estudien? –preguntó sosamente.

- No hay nada de malo en que un niño común todos los días, exceptuando el de luna llena, estudie en este colegio –respondió Albus sonriendo.

- Nosotros hemos estado con él todo este tiempo –dijo Peter, preocupadamente-. Estuvimos expuestos a que se transformara y nos atacara.

- Remus se transforma en un lugar secreto –dijo Dumbledore seriamente-. Cuando Remus llegó aquí todos los profesores del colegio estábamos conscientes de la gran responsabilidad que teníamos.

- Pero es que… -iba a comenzar a decir Peter, pero la mirada del director lo hizo callar.

- Verán –dijo Albus-, sólo diré esto a ustedes porque son los únicos que lo podrán ayudar, moralmente –dijo severamente-. Remus tiene que cargar con este problema solo, y en un colegio donde podrían tildarlo peligroso. Ustedes no pueden decirle nada a nadie.

- Puede confiar en nosotros –dijo James.

- P-pero¿cómo es que Remus se ha convertido en esto? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- Un año atrás, antes de venir a Hogwarts un hombre lobo lo atacó cerca de un bosque –dijo Albus con lamento-, los médicos especialistas en estos casos dijeron que no hay remedio, no hasta que se encuentre la cura.

- Y eso… todavía falta mucho –dijo James.

- Así es, James –afirmó Dumbledore con tristeza-. Lamentablemente todavía le quedan muchos años a Remus de este sufrimiento involuntario.

- Esos rasguños y mordidas –dijo Sirius-¿él mismo las provoca?

- Cuando un hombre lobo no encuentra ningún humano al cual pueda atacar, se rasguña a sí mismo y se provoca un daño terrible. Puede causarse la muerte –respondió Dumbledore, atentamente.

Se quedaron callados pensando sólo en el sufrimiento que debería estar pasando Remus, el dolor interno y externo que puede provocar su condición mitad humana y mitad bestia. Todo este tiempo habían estado ciegos, no veían su ahogo. Remus necesitaba más que nunca amigos en los que poder confiar.

- Ahora, muchachos –dijo Albus-, vayan a sus dormitorios, deben estar festejando el triunfo de Gryffindor. Y por favor, ya saben que nadie debe saber de esto.

- De acuerdo –asintió James y Sirius y Peter lo siguieron hasta la puerta.

Los profesores y la enfermera se quedaron atendiendo a Remus, mientras ellos subían las escaleras de mármol concentrados en lo que no deberían decir.

- Ni siquiera a Dian. Ni a Lily –dijo Sirius.

- Albus dijo que debía quedar entre nosotros –dijo James.

- ¿Creen que ellas se molesten si no les decimos? –dijo Peter pensando en la cara de furia que pondría Dian cuando se enterara.

- No lo creo, además tenemos que respetar la condición de Remus –dijo James.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, vieron que en la sala común todavía había fiesta, pero ellos no sintieron ni el mínimo deseo de unírseles. Lily estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero presentía que era algo malo.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? –preguntó a James, intentando averiguar.

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo es que acaban de entrar? –preguntó Lily, asombrada-. No los vi siquiera salir.

- Es que… Peter estaba muy mareado y lo tuvimos que llevar afuera para que se despejara un poco –dijo Sirius evadiendo más preguntas.

- Salimos demasiado rápido –dijo James, nerviosamente.

- Pensé que pasaba algo malo –dijo Lily, preocupada.

- No, nada –contestó James-. Si me disculpan tengo mucho sueño, estoy demasiado cansado.

Lily no respondió, él era tan irritante. Dian se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos y se separó unos minutos de Donovan.

- ¿Qué ocurrió¿por qué tienen esas caras? –preguntó a Lily.

- Es Peter, se sintió mal de pronto –dijo Lily.

- Vaya Pettigrew –dijo Dian, indiferente-. Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada me despediré de Donovan y subiré a la habitación. Buenas noches.

Ellos apenas respondieron. Lily no tenía sueño, se había quedado muy preocupada, no tanto por el problema con Peter. Lo único que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era el presentimiento de que le había pasado algo grave a Remus, pero sus amigos por lo visto no se preocupaban, o al menos ella no lo notaba.

- ¿Todavía no ha llegado Remus?

- Eh… no lo sé –respondió Sirius-. Podría estar en el dormitorio.

- Sí, seguramente ya llegó –dijo Peter-, iré a ver. Salió presuroso.

Siriu estaba muy pensativo en el sofá, cosa que le pareció extraña a Lily, pues normalmente él se comportaba salvajemente como Potter. Así que se sentaron juntos, sólo observando el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Lily.

- No, sólo que ya estoy muy cansado –respondió él.

- Entonces¿por qué no vas a dormir?

- No creo poder hacerlo.

- Sirius, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, pero me gustaría que fueras lo más discreto posible –dijo Lily con una mirada extraña.

- Sí, claro –respondió él, sin preocupación.

- ¿Por qué molestan tanto a Severus Snape? –preguntó al fin.

- Vaya, pensé que dirías otra cosa.

Lily se sintió un poco decepcionada.

- No es cosa gratuita, Evans –dijo Sirius, intentando sonar razonable-. Sólo, él… es que… tiene una vibra extraña.

- Pero aún así no veo una razón –respondió ella, molesta-. No es tan malo como parece¿sabes? Si lo trataran mejor…

- ¿A Quejicus? –resopló Sirius-. Imposible.

Lily lo miró algo abatida. Había perdido ya contacto con Severus y eso le había dolido un poco. Era el único amigo que era igual a ella antes de entrar a Hogwarts y le daba miedo cambiar y olvidarse de él.

A la mañana siguiente, todo mundo estaba desvelado y se había levantado muy tarde. James en cambio se despertó apenas amaneció y se dirigió a la enfermería, para saber cómo seguía Remus, pero la señora Pomfrey dijo que se estaba restableciendo y no lo dejó pasar. Sirius despertó y pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero James le avisó que Remus estaba bien y que no lo podrían ver hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. En el comedor estaban cabizbajos y bajos de ánimo, lo que notó Dian inmediatamente que se había despertado radiante de felicidad, a pesar de ser domingo.

- ¿Qué les pasas? –preguntó sonriente-¿qué tal la fiesta de ayer?

- Todo bien -respondió James.

- ¿Sólo bien? –dijo Dian-, estaba preparándome para que me reventaran los oídos con todas las cosas que seguramente habrían hecho, pero sólo escucho "todo bien"… ¿qué sucede¿por qué tan tristes?

- Estamos preocupados por Remus –dijo Peter.

- ¿Remus? –preguntó Dian-¿acaso no ha llegado?

- No –dijo Sirius.

Dian también cambió su expresión y estaba igual de preocupada como ellos, pero sólo Peter, Sirius y James sabían la verdad. Lily se les unió en el comedor, un poco desvelada.

- ¿Ya ha llegado Remus? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- No –respondió Dian tristemente-¿creen que deberíamos escribir a su casa?

- No lo creo –dijo James-, seguramente llegará esta semana. Su madre debe estar recuperándose.

- ¿Aún le creen eso? –preguntó Dian sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, Remus jamás nos mentiría –respondió Sirius.

El resto de los días, sólo pensaban en Remus. James continuamente se pasaba por la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey le decía que todo iba bien. Sirius enviaba dulces a la enfermería, para Remus cuando despertara. Las chicas, aunque preocupadas, seguían sus actividades normales sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad.

Después de cuatro días, por fin Remus pudo salir de la enfermería y se hizo presente en el comedor. Tenía algunas cicatrices, pero la señora Pomfrey le había dado un tónico para que curaran rápidamente y no se notaran del todo. Llevaba una sola venda en el brazo derecho y su semblante era más lúcido.

- ¡REMUS! -exclamó Dian al verlo entrar por el comedor, con todas las intenciones de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Qué gusto nos da verte! -sonrió Lily.

Los chicos ayudaron a Remus para que se sentara cómodamente, aunque no pudieron evitar que algunas miradas curiosas se atravesaran en el camino. Como la de Slytherin, donde Snape lo veía de reojo y muy especialmente a Lily.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? -preguntó James como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe -sonrió nerviosamente, Remus. Aún ojeroso y pálido.

- ¿Crees que... haya algo que nosotros podamos hacer? -preguntó Sirius sinceramente.

- Hasta ahora, todo lo que se pueda hacer lo haré solo -dijo Remus sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba.

- No te preocupes Remus, dentro de poco ya no será así -dijo James, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

* * *

Por la tarde, al finalizar las clases, Remus se había apartado del grupo. Él sabía que los chicos estaban enterados de su condición y que serían discretos. Confiaba en ellos pese el poco tiempo de conocerlos, jamás en su vida había tenido amigos, no compartía nada con nadie, excepto su familia. Era un chico tímido, retraído y huraño, y en Hogwarts estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Y le gustaba sentirse rodeado de buenas personas, hacía tanto que anhelaba compañía.

Se había sentado bajo el haya, leyendo un libro. La última transformación había sido muy dura, sumamente dolorosa, aún cuando lo recordaba tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, de gritar que ya no soportaba y no quería seguir aguantando más. Pero la vida le estaba enseñando a ser fuerte. Sabría llevar el gran estigma de ser quien no quería.

- Tú siempre tan estudioso, Lupin –dijo la voz de una chica. Remus alzó la vista, despegándose de su lectura, y vio el rostro de Dian Roosevelt haciéndole sombra bajo el sol de tarde-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Remus asintió, con una sonrisa segura. La chica se colocó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas y mirando atentamente el libro que el chico tenía en manos.

- Es Shakespeare –dijo él, enseñando la portada.

- _La Tempestad_ –leyó ella, sonriendo, luego, reflexionando unos segundos, dijo-: _"Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños"._

- Lo conoces, lo sabía –Remus sonreía cautivado y entusiasmado.

- Shakespeare es de mis favoritos –asintió Dian.

- ¿A quién no le gustaría? –dijo Remus, fascinado.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el césped. Dian había guardado silencio, intentando meditar y recordar las palabras que tenía para él.

- Quiero disculparme contigo –dijo de pronto, apenada.

- ¿Hmm? –él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con extrañeza-. ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que he actuado como tonta –comenzó, retorciéndose uno de los rizos que caía graciosamente sobre su oreja-. No quise ser grosera contigo…

- No lo fuiste, creo que yo estaba irritable y bastante insoportable –dijo él, suspirando con la vista perdida hacia el atardecer-. Las cosas no me han ido bien.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- Bien, se repondrá pronto –sonrió cabizbajo-. No quiero volver a pelear contigo.

- Eso es muy cierto, yo tampoco quiero –dijo ella, con mirada reluciente-. Por el extraordinario Shakespeare que no volveremos a pelear –alzó la mano como un juramento, y tomó la de Remus. Él se mostró sorprendido y nervioso, y miró con especial maravilla a la chica que había puesto su mano al par de la suya-. ¿Lo prometes?

- Por Shakespeare –afirmó él, por fin, esbozando una sonrisa.

Dian ahora tranquila y contenta se levantó del césped, dejando solo al chico para que continuara con la lectura. Él, levantándose también, tomó el libro y lo contempló durante unos segundos, después cogió las manos de la chica y se lo entregó.

- Es tuyo.

- Pero… Remus, estás leyéndolo y yo… -dijo ella, confundida.

- Acéptalo, te lo regalo. Además, lo he leído al menos una docena de veces. Igual que tú, quizá -Dian lo tomó, con sorpresa y gratitud-. Memorízalo y luego veremos quién recuerda más.

- ¡Lupin! –exclamó ella, sujetando el libro como un abrazo-. ¿Otra vez¿qué acaso ya no íbamos a pelear?

- Hagamos excepciones –sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros, inocentemente.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar, al lado suyo Remus iba con paso lento, para que la llegada al castillo durara mucho tiempo más.

- Vamos, Evans, sólo fue una pequeña broma –la voz infantil de James Potter se escuchaba por toda la sala común, mientras la chica pelirroja, totalmente enfurecida, se tumbaba sobre uno de los sofás, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada enardecida-. No quería molestarte.

- Ya, Lily –Sirius Black salía en defensa de su amigo y se aproximó a ella-, ese narigudo se busca los problemas, James no tiene la culpa.

- ¡Dejen de llamarlo así! –gritó ella, exasperada-. ¡Ustedes par de cabezotas son unos insensibles, casi como bestias salvajes!

- ¡El narigudo nada tiene de gratis! –exclamó Sirius.

- ¿Qué les ha hecho? –preguntó ella, casi tan roja como su sedoso cabello-. ¡Ni siquiera se entera de ustedes!

- Creo que no lo conoces tan bien –dijo James, rascándose la cabeza, alborotándose el cabello a propósito.

- ¡Lo conozco mejor de lo que creen!

- Él ya no te habla, Evans.

- ¡Él es muy distinto!

- Bah, pobre infeliz –replicó, despectivamente, Sirius.

Lily se levantó furiosa, mirándolo retadoramente con los puños apretados.

- Potter y tú sólo son unos abusivos –miró a James con desprecio-. Él es mi amigo y ustedes jamás podrán serlo.

Se dio media vuelta completamente fuera de sí y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas. Azotó la puerta ante la mirada de los demás que se habían quedado mirando atentamente la discusión. Sirius y James se miraron con expresión indiferente.

- Ya cambiará de parecer –dijo Sirius, sacando una gragea y extendiéndole otra a su amigo.

- No lo sé, creo que fuimos demasiado lejos esta vez.

- Es Evans –respondió Sirius, masticando su gragea muy sonoramente-. Se le pasará.

- ¿Y si no? –James parecía preocupado.

- Si no… alguno de los dos tendrá que invitarla a salir –sonrió Sirius, con picardía.

James soltó una risita nerviosa, tomó la gragea y quitó la vista de la puerta porque su corazón comenzaba a moverse, a salírsele del cuerpo. Pudo haber sido la gragea o el comentario de Sirius. Mordió el dulce, perturbado, intentando convencerse de que no era otra cosa más que eso, y no la increíble sensación de ver a Lily, de oír a Lily, de hablar de Lily, incluso cuando estaba estupendamente enojada.

Degustaron los caramelos, ignorando el tiempo, aún lejano de quien sería Harry Potter.

**FIN**

_NA: Gracias por sus atentos comentarios. Acá no finaliza la historia. Segunda parte: Más cerca._


End file.
